


Abroad

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet on a flight to Ireland where they'll both be attending college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Are you sure you have everything?" Jennifer Taylor asked as she watched her son pack his suitcase. 

"I'm sure." Justin said with a smile for his mother. "I have all my clothes, my sketch books, all the stuff that was on that list that I got from the school. Except the books. I'll get the books when I get there." 

"We're going to miss you around here, Justin. Molly and Travis are going to miss you so much. What are they going to do without their big brother around?" Jennifer frowned.

"I'll be home at Christmas, Mom, and maybe in the summer." Justin grinned. He was extremely excited to be going to school in Ireland, even though he would have to leave his family. It was a lot easier to leave after the year that he'd had than it would have been before. After having a fling with a jock at school led to him coming out to his parents ultimately leading to their divorce, Justin was happy to get away from all the bad things that Pittsburgh seemed to have dealt him.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Jennifer asked. She had seen how hard the past year had been for Justin and just wanted to see him happy, but even though she knew that the school in Ireland would make him happy it was hard to let her first born go.

"Yah!" Justin exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "I need to get out of Pittsburgh and really experience the other things that life has to offer. Europe can offer me that."

"You sound so much older than your years." Jennifer stood and walked over to her son, wrapping her arms around him. "I think this is definitely the best thing for you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Justin!" Travis, Justin's four year old little brother, torpedoed into the room. "When are you leaving for Iceland?"

"Ireland, Trav." Justin said with a smile on his face as he lifted his brother into his arms. "And I'm leaving in a couple of hours."

"How far is Ireland?" Travis asked. 

"It's in Europe. That's across the ocean." Justin explained.

"Is that farther than Gramma June's?" Travis asked, looking at Justin curiously.  
"Yah, it's farther than that." Justin said with a laugh. His grandmother's house was only an hour away, most certainly closer than he would be when he went to Ireland.

"When am I gunna get to see you?" The little blond boy, a carbon copy of Justin at that age, asked. 

"Well, I'm going to come home for Christmas." Justin said softly. 

"That's a trillion years away." Travis looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. "Why can't you stay here so I can see you every day?" 

"I have to go away to go to school. But I promise I'll be back before you know it." Justin felt himself start to get emotional and he didn't want his little brother to see him cry. 

"When you come home at Christmas are you going to stay forever?"

"No, I'm going to be here for a couple of weeks and then I have to go back to school." Justin took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "But I'm going to phone you all the time, and you can call me too if Mommy lets you."

"Promise?" Travis sniffed.

"Promise." Justin replied, sticking out his pinky finger. "Pinky swear forever."

"I love you, Justin." Travis said as he lay his head on his big brother's shoulder. "You're the best brother in the whole world, no matter what Daddy says about you."

"I love you too, little man." Justin reached up and brushed away his tears. His mother noticed that Justin was getting upset and she walked over to her two sons. 

"How about we go to the kitchen and pack up some of our special cookies for Justin to take with him?" Jennifer suggested, lifting her younger son into her arms. "When he's finished packing, he can come down and talk to us before we have to take him to the airport."

"Ok!" Travis was excited. He was happy that he could give Justin something to take with him.

Once Justin was alone in his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He knew that leaving Pittsburgh and going to school in the Study Abroad program at the National Ireland University was the best thing for him, but that didn't make it any easier to leave his mom, his brother, and his sister. He knew that leaving would be better for them too, however. His mom had put her foot down when his father had demanded that she throw him out, she'd said there was no way she would put her own son out on the street. Ever since that day, Craig Taylor hadn't set foot inside the house he had called home for over 18 years. Justin knew that as soon as he was out of the country his father would start coming over to see Molly and Travis more often.

"Justin?" A small female voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, Moll." Justin smiled at his little sister. "Come on in."

"You almost packed?"

"Uh huh." Justin nodded. "Trav and Mom just went done to pack up some cookies for me. After that, I'm all set."

"Are you excited?" She asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yah... A little scared, and I'm going to miss you guys like crazy." Justin put an arm around her. "But it's exciting too, you know?"

"Yah." Molly nodded. She couldn't believe that her older brother was actually leaving. Sure, they didn't always get along -- What teenaged siblings did? -- but Molly was going to miss having him around. "But maybe you'll meet some hot Irish guys... like Colin Farell."

"What do you know about hot guys?" Justin laughed.

"I'm thirteen, Jus." Molly rolled her eyes. "I don't still think boys have cooties."

"Well, that's good." Justin chuckled. "Who knows, maybe when I come home at Christmas I'll be all maudlin over some hot Irish guy."

"I hope so. I hope you meet someone better than Chris." Molly made a face. "That guy was a complete asshole."Before he came out to his entire family, Justin had confided what happened with Chris to his little sister.

"If mom hears you say asshole you're going to be taking out the garbage for a month." Justin warned with a grin. "You know how she is about swearing."

"I learned the word from her. I heard her talking to Aunt Sarah the other day and she called Daddy an asshole. I must admit, I have to agree with her there." Molly talked as though she was much older than her age.

"Come on, Mol, don't hate Dad just because he's small minded about some things." Justin really didn't want the conflict with his father to affect his siblings.

"I hate him because he was such a dick that he used you being gay as an excuse to leave!" Molly protested. "It WAS just an excuse, Justin."

"Well, whatever his reasons were, please don't hate him." Justin sighed. "I don't."

"How can you not hate him? He treated you like garbage." Molly was instinctively protective toward her big brother and she was furious about what their father had done.

"He's just homophobic." Justin shrugged. "Maybe one day he'll be able to get past it."

"GAWD! You're so forgiving. I hope when you find your Colin Farell, you don't let him get away with being a dick." Molly made a face.

"What's this obsession with Colin Farell?" Justin asked, looking at his sister strangely. 

"I saw him in an interview last night. He's really cute and he has an Irish accent." Molly shrugged. "Would you prefer Stuart Townsend? He's really cute too."

"Whichever." Justin laughed. "Wanna help me carry my stuff downstairs. My plane leaves in a couple of hours so we have to get going soon."

"Sure." Molly grabbed the biggest heaviest suitcase and hefted it off the floor. "Damn!" She exclaimed. "What did you pack in here?"

"Rocks, mostly." Justin teased. "Here, take these two." He gestured to the smaller cases on the bed. "I'll take the big one."

"K." Molly grabbed the suitcases and made her way out of his room.

They hurried to get everything ready and into the car and made their way to the airport. Travis had insisted that Justin sit in the back with him, so while Molly went on and on about how everyone was making fun of the fat girl in her class and how she came to the rescue, Justin sat in the back talking to his little brother playfully. He remembered when his mom had announced that she was going to have another kid. He was shocked. At fourteen, you don't expect your parents to be popping out any more kids, but apparently Craig and Jennifer Taylor hadn't been careful enough on New Years Eve that year.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Jennifer asked her son as they pulled up to the airport.

"No. I'll be fine. I don't want a big emotional goodbye in the terminal anyway." Justin smiled and gave Travis a big hug. "I'm gunna miss you, little man. Make sure to be a good boy and kiss Mommy and Molly everyday for me." Travis nodded, his chin quivering. "I'll talk to you on the phone tomorrow." 

"Byebye, Jus." Travis said sadly as Justin pulled away and climbed out of the car. His mother had loaded his things onto a luggage cart and she and Molly were waiting on the curb to say goodbye.

"Be safe, baby." Jennifer said, on the verge of tears as she pulled her son into a hug. "And call as soon as you get to Galway, ok? You can call collect. I just want to be sure you're okay. Ok?"

"Okay, mom." Justin nodded. He pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Miss you." He said softly, willing himself not to cry. "You'd better take care of them, Mol." He said, looking at his sister. 

"Pinky swear forever." Molly said, trying not to cry. It was very uncool to cry over your brother moving away, a 13 year old girl was supposed to be celebrating. 

"Forever." Justin agreed, shaking pinkies with his sister. He hugged her close and brushed a tear off his cheek. "Don't get into any trouble... specially since you don't think boys have cooties anymore."

"Yah, I'll try." Molly grinned and wiped a tear off her own face. 

Justin grabbed the cart swiftly. "I'll see you guys at Christmas and talk to you tomorrow!" He waved as he walked into the airport and tried to stay as calm as he could considering that he was moving to another continent where he wouldn't know a soul.

***

"Mom, calm down." Brian pushed his mother's hands off his suitcase. "I'll be fine. I've been traveling my own now for two years." He shoved in the last of his clothes and closed the case, zipping it.

"I know, honey." Jessica Vanderbilt put her hand to her forehead. "I can't believe that you decided to go to school in Ireland instead of staying here." 

"Mom, I've explained to you so many times why I don't want to go to NYU." But I never told you the real reason, Brian thought to himself, feeling the guilt creep up once again. "I want to experience more. We've lived in New York for my whole life."

"I know, I know." Jessica wrapped her arms around her son. "You promise to call every Sunday right? So you can talk to your father too?" Brian's father was busy most of the week and you'd never be sure when you could catch him at home, but on Sundays his mother made everyone stay home and have family time. Now that he and his two sisters were all finished boarding school, his mother was really keen on making up for lost time.

"I promise." Brian grabbed his coat. "I'd better get downstairs. My cab will be waiting." He kissed his mother's cheek one more time before grabbing his suitcase and slipping from the room.

"Lily! Marie! Come say good-bye to your brother!" Jessica called out to her two daughters. Both girls hurried out of their rooms and followed her and Brian downstairs. 

"Are we really rid of you ‘til the summer?" Marie asked with a wink. She and Brian were very close and she was going to miss him like crazy.

"More like I'm rid of you two whiners." Brian teased, pulling his little sister Lily into a playful headlock. "Until Christmas, anyways."

"So we're only rid of you for four months, really." Lily said. "That's makes today far less exciting."

"Stop being a bitchy little drama queen and give me a hug." Brian chuckled. As he and Lily hugged he whispered, "Make sure Mom and Dad don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, alright? If you ever need to talk, I'm gunna call and leave my number at residence as soon as I get it okay?" He thought of all the late night talks he'd gotten accustomed to having with Lily in the five months that he'd been home from traveling the world.

"I'll probably take advantage of that." Lily grinned.

"Just remember the time difference." He said, laying his forehead against hers. "I could be in the middle of something, if you know what I mean."

"Have fun with all the hotties." Lily giggled as she stepped away from her brother. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Or anyone, she mouthed.

"Yah, yah." Brian grinned. "Now, Marie, I know you're the troublemaker of the three of us..."

"Yah, right." Marie interjected.

"And since I won't be here to keep you in line, you'd better be careful what you do." Brian smiled. "Don't get into any trouble. Don't talk to strangers." Of everyone he was going to miss, he was going to miss Marie the most. Being that they were so close in age, she were really close. He had to make jokes as he said goodbye to keep from crying. 

"Same goes to you, hun." Marie replied with a smile. She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tight. "And call me if you meet anyone special."

"Yah... cuz that's gunna happen." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"You can call anytime you want." Marie started to get a little weepy. "I'm gunna miss you so much, Bri." 

"I'll miss you too, big Sis." Brian fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. He hated saying goodbye, had hated it every time he left on one of his round-the-world romps with his best friend Sebastian, and hated it right then too. He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Mom, where's Dad? My cab will be here any minute."

"I'm here, I'm here." William Vanderbilt said, stepping in through the front door. "Didn't think I'd let my only son leave without saying goodbye, did you?" He smiled.

"I was starting to get a little worried, Dad." Brian grinned and reached out his hand the his father. "I thought I was going to have to leave for JFK without seeing you."

"No, you didn't." William laughed, pulling his son into a hug. "I got caught in traffic on the way from the office. I thought I was going to have to follow you to the airport and have you paged so that you didn't leave without goodbye. Well? You gunna give your old Dad a hug?" 

"Of course." Brian smiled and hugged his dad.

"Now, did mom remind you that you have to call every Sunday so you can let me know about all the happenings at school? All the beautiful women you and Bastian are charming!"

"Yah, Dad." Brian rolled his eyes in the direction of his sisters. "I promise to call you every Sunday."

"And don't have too much fun, there." William laughed. "As much as we'll miss you here, we don't want you to get kicked out of school and sent home."

"I won't, Dad." Brian promised with another eye roll that his father couldn't see. All of the memories he had of his dad from when he was a kid were of him being something of a hardass, making sure that all three of his children were kept in line. Despite William Vanderbilt III's disciplinarian nature, Brian knew that he was loved, he always knew that.

~honk, honk~

"Well, that's my cab." Brian said with a doleful smile. "I guess it's really time for me to go to Ireland."

"Call us when you get there, honey." Jessica said to her son, on the verge of tears. "Be safe." She pulled him into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"I will, mom." Brian said quietly. "I love you."

"We love you too, honey." Jessica said, wiping at her eyes.

Brian grabbed his two huge suitcases and his backpack and made his way out the front door and down the stairs to the street. As the cab driver put the suitcases in the trunk, Brian looked up at his family standing at the front door of their brown stone. They all looked really sad to see him go and he just wanted to get in the cab and be gone. He knew that it was always easier once he was gone.

"JFK, please." He said to the driver as he climbed into the cab. He looked at his family once more, gave a little wave, and then turned to the front and waited for the cab to drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

As Justin sat in a coffee shop in JFK Airport in New York, he couldn't believe that he was really on his way to Dublin to attend University there. He had been waiting months for this day to come. When he'd found out about the Study Abroad program, he'd been excited and wanted to do it more than he'd ever wanted to do anything. He was excited to meet new people from all over the world and leave all the snobs from St. James Academy behind. 

Still, it was terrifying to leave the comfort and safety of home behind in Pittsburgh and step out into the unknown. He and his best friend Daphne had both applied to the school in Galway, Ireland but Daphne had opted to go to Stanford instead of the school Justin had chosen.

"Excuse me," A voice said behind Justin, "Is there anyone sitting here?"

Justin looked up to find the most beautiful hazel-green eyes he'd ever seen staring back at him. The face attached to those eyes was just as beautiful. The tall, thin guy in the well worn denim jacket had a long straight nose and perfectly shaped rosy lips. Justin was sure he'd never seen anyone as beautiful.

When Justin didn't speak, Brian continued. "Listen? Can I sit with you? Some girl over there has been batting her fucking eye lashes as me and I can't handle dealing with some flirty little bimbo right now."

"Uhm... yah... sure..." Justin stunbled over his words. He couldn't believe that the guy actually wanted to sit with him.

"Thank god you can smoke in here. Some airports don't have a smoking lounge and I hate getting on a plane without having a smoke." Brian grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of the front pocket oh his jacket. "I'm Brian, by the way."

"Justin." The blond replied. "It's... uh... it's nice to meet you." 

"Nervous little bugger, arentcha?" Brian chuckled. "So, where you headed, Justin?"

"Ultimately, Galway, Ireland. But I have a stop over in Dublin." Justin couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful shaggy haired guy. 

"What a coincidence. I'm headed to Galway myself." Brian grinned. "School starts next week." 

"Are you going to NUI?" Justin asked. He hoped that Brian was going to the same school as him, even though he was sure that he was straight it would be nice to get there and already know someone.

"You, too, huh?" Justin nodded. "What's a shy little mouse like you doing going to school so far away? Why aren't you staying at home?"

"I'm not a scared little mouse!" Justin protested. 

"You're not eh?" Brian drawled sarcastically. "Well, you could have fooled me. Don't worry, it's kinda cute." He stood. "I think I'll go grab a beer before the flight. Nice talking to you, Mouse." 

As Justin watched Brian walk away, he was fuming. He couldn't believe that someone he just met had called him a scared little mouse, he'd never met anyone so insulting in his life. He hoped that the NUI campus was big enough that he didn't ever have to see Brian again.

***

"Well, well, well...." Brian said as he found his seat on the plane to Dublin. "Looks like I'm sitting next to the little mouse all the way to Dublin."

"Fuck off." Justin hissed, keeping his eyes on the book he had open on his lap. 

"Can I get in?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow. He was amused at the response he was getting from the beautiful blond. At first he thought that there was a chance that the boy was gay, but was certain that he was wrong. He'd never gotten a reaction like he was getting from just a little flirting. 

"Fine." Justin grumbled and stood. Brian's ass brushed against him as he squeezed past him and plopped down into his seat. "Are you going to be an asshole for the entire flight?"

"Ooh, Mouse got some balls." Brian laughed. "I'm never an asshole. I'm just honest." He quickly pulled out his discman and slipped the headphone onto his ears. "Have a nice flight, Mouse." He said before pressing play and listening to the loud rock music that filled his ears.

"I hate him." Justin muttered as he went back to his book. In truth, he hated that he was so attracted to a guy that turned out to be such a jerk. He thought about everything that happened back in Pittsburgh with Chris and wondered if it was his curse to end up with jerks. 

When he met Chris it was in senior year. Chris had been failing his Chemistry class and the professor had asked Justin to tutor him. They started meeting every couple of days and Justin soon developed a crush on the handsome jock. Chris noticed and soon said something to Justin. It didn't take long until Chris had Justin giving him blowjobs everytime they had a tutoring session. After two months, Justin asked Chris to hang out one night, like a date. 

Chris had freaked, went on a rant telling Justin that he wasn't gay and that all he wanted was a blowjob from the blond once in a while. The next day there were rumors all around school that Justin had hit on Chris and begged him to let him blow him. Chris knew that he could tell people that, no one would believe Justin if he decided to tell anyone what really happened. 

Justin sighed. **Yup, I have the bad boy curse**, he thought to himself. He tried to ignore the beautiful guy sitting beside him as the plane took off, but had a lot of trouble.

***

Brian had been through the same CD three times and was getting tired of it. Unfortunately, he didn't want to take them off because if he did, he would feel the need to talk to the cute blond next to him and he wasn't really in the mood to listen to Justin tell him he was an asshole again. He got it. He understood. The blond was straight. What was it about breeders, why couldn't they just say "Not interested" instead of acting like pricks all the time.

Brian had plently of experience, he and Bastian had fucked their way through Europe and parts of Asia for over a year. Neither of them were attracted to each other, they were old school friends after all, but they were both gay and had a lot of fun cruising for tricks together. 

He couldn't wait to see his best friend when he got to Ireland. Sebastian Montclaire was the ultimate artist. With is all black clothes and shaggy, curly hair he certainly looked the part. On top of the look, he also had the sense of superiority and creative mind of an artist. Brian couldn't believe that his friend was going to take psychology as opposed to something in the arts. 

Brian groaned, thinking of Sebastian's major made him remember his own. Corporate Law. He'd wanted to go for his master's in English and become a professor. However, his father, ever the business man, had talked him into going into Law, told him it would be a great career for him. No son of a Vanderbilt ever became a teacher. 

Son of a Vanderbilt. 

He'd never felt like anything less. When he was eighteen and his parents had revealed that he had been adopted at birth, he was nothing short of flabbergasted. He knew that Lily was their natural daughter, he remembered his mother being pregnant with her. His parents had informed him that Marie was also their natural daughter. The story was that a distant cousin of one of Jessica and William's servants got pregnant accidently and her husband was making her give up the baby. Jessica had offered to adopt without even meeting the parents. She loved raising Marie and enjoyed the prospect of having another child. 

Brian knew that they didn't take him in because of pity, they truly wanted him. Sometimes he wondered, though, what it would be like if his parents hadn't have adopted him. What his real parents were like. His mother had offered to give him the phone number of his birth parents, but he'd declined. He surely liked his fantasy of who his parents would be better than he would like the real thing. He also preferred to think of Jessica and William Vanderbilt as his parents, anyway, and Lily and Marie as his sisters. He was happy with his family. 

Brian felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Justin looking at him. "Can I help you?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed at being interrupted. In truth, he was happy for the company. He was getting bored and caught up in his own thoughts. 

"Do you want to play cards or something?" Justin asked. "I'm bored. I have a deck of cards in my backpack."

"Strip poker?" Brian asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. 

Justin blushed furiously. He hoped that Brian hadn't figured him out, he didn't want to have another situation with being accused of hitting on a straight guy on his hands. "No. I was thinking maybe Rummy?"

"Rummy?" Brian laughed. He couldn't believe that he was possibly bored enough to play Rummy with the little blonde. But he was. He was actually kind of hoping that his flirty suggestion to play strip poker would be accepted, but he was disappointed. He was sitting next to a gorgeous blond on a trans-Atlantic flight and, just his luck, the kid was straight as a pin.

"This doesn't make us friends." Justin reminded him. "I figure if I'm stuck sitting beside you, I might as well play cards with you. It's going to be a long flight."

"Gee, Mouse, don't flatter me or anything." Brian rolled his eyes and slipped his discman into his backpack. "Let's just play and pretend that we've never met before." 

"Good." Justin said with a satisfied smile as he began dealing the cards. 

"So, Mouse, what's your last name?" Brian asked as he surveyed his hand.

"Taylor." Justin replied absently, looking at his own cards. "Yours." 

Brian thought for a moment. "Kinney." He replied. He knew that his middle name was the last name of his birth parents and had decided that while at school he would be known as Brian Kinney, he wanted to keep his Vanderbilt name a secret. 

"Right." Justin nodded, still not really paying attention. 

After an hour and three games of rummy, both guys were bored with the game. They looked at each other blankly for a few minutes before Justin grabbed the cards, put them back in his backpack, and then laid back closing his eyes.

"Sleepy, are we, Mouse?" Brian asked, amused. "Past your bedtime?"

"Will you stop being so patronizing!" Justin snapped. "Stop calling me Mouse."

"You don't like your nickname?" Brian pretended to be hurt. "I thought it was clever. See, when I first talked to you, you looked like you were going to scurry away like a little mouse. And you don't seem too bright... you couldn't make your way through a maze even if they replaced the cheese at the end with pussy."

"Fuck you, Kinney." Justin said closing his eyes. **Damn**, he thought to himself, **His IS completely straight.**

**Well, I was right. He's straight. A gay guy would sneer at the idea of pussy, say they weren't interested in finding it. Looks like I won't get any points for the Mile High Club on this flight.** Brian sighed and leaned his own head back on his seat. 

***

"Hey, Mouse. Wake up. We're there." Brian poked Justin with his finger when the plane came to a stop at the gate. Justin slowly woke up and was surprised to find that he had slept through the entire landing. "Aww, don't you look cute with your hair all flat and drool hanging down your face."

"Do you have to be such a dick ALL the time?" Justin demanded, coming out of his happy sleep drugged state and remembering what a dick he was stuck sitting next to.

"I told you. I'm not a dick. I'm honest." Brian grinned and pulled his backpack out from under the seat in front of him. "Now, come on. We have to make our connection."

"We?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow as he stretched. "What's this we shit?"

"Listen," Brian tried not to grit his teeth in annoyance, "We're both going to Galway, and then from there we're both going to NUI, probably to the housing office. I was going to offer you a ride with me and my friend Sebastian, but if you don't want it..."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Justin asked. Brian's behavior was confusing him.

"Let's say I'm doing my good deed for the year." Brian shrugged. Truth be told, he wasn't really sure why he was offering the annoying little blond a ride either, he chalked it up to too long on the plane. "Do you want the ride or not?"

"Yes!" Justin was thrilled that he wouldn't have to take a cab. He hadn't been looking forward to having to take a cab on his first day in Ireland.

"Just remember that this doesn't make us friends either." Brian said firmly. 

"I wouldn't want to be your friend anyways." Justin said as he grabbed his backpack and started off the plane. "You're too... honest." 

Brian laughed. There was something about the little blond that he liked, he couldn't help but wish the kid had been gay. **Guess it's not my lucky day** he thought to himself.

***

"What the hell is that?" Justin asked, looking down at Brian's plate.

"It's a soy patty, scrambled egg whites and toast." Brian looked at his dining partner as if there was nothing weird about having a soy patty for breakfast. "That greasy shit on your plate will clog your arteries before you're thirty."

"I like the greasy shit on my plate. That soy patty looks like it would taste like a dirty sponge." Justin made a face before picking up a sausage and taking a bite. "Mmmm."

"I'm a vegetarian. I like dirty sponge." Brian replied making a face of his own. "Now, can you shut up so that I can actually pretend that I like you while I enjoy my healthy breakfast."

"Only if you shut up too." Justin countered as he took another bite of his sausage. Justin rolled his eyes and made a face as he watched Brian dig in to his breakfast. "That's so disgusting."

"What happened to shutting up?" Brian asked, annoyed as he took another bite of his eggs. 

"How did an idiot like you get into NUI?" Justin asked conversationally, as though the words weren't insulting when he said it.

"You're an annoying little shit, aren't you?" Brian said with a groan. "You're making me regret offering you a ride, you know."

"Gee, darn." Justin replied sarcastically. He pushed his plate away, having lost his appetite. He wasn't sure what it was about the dark haired guy that made him get his back up, but it was something. **Maybe it's that I find him attractive**, he thought to himself.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Brian asked, trying to make small talk. He hated not getting along with people, it drove him crazy, so he was determined to get along with the infuriating little blond at least until they got to the housing office at NUI.

"No." Justin shook his head, laughing. "Do you?"

"What??" Brian looked at him strangely. He couldn't believe that the kid didn't see that he was gay, but then again straight guys didn't have as keen a sense for that kind of thing as gay guys. "No, I definitely don't have a girlfriend."

Justin pushed down the rush of hope that flooded him, just because he didn't have a girlfriend didn't make him gay. The blond picked up his fork and shoved all the food around his plate. "I bet you were a real stud in high school, weren't you?"

"I went to an all boy boarding school." Brian deadpanned. He decided that he wasn't going to flaunt his sexuality to the little straight boy, so he just decided to avoid actually answering the questions instead of flat out lying.

"Boarding school?" Justin made a face. "Sounds like it would have been even worse than St. James."

"St. James?" Brian asked.

"Private school that I went to in Pittsburgh, otherwise known as living hell." Justin groaned.

"Aww, did little mouse get teased in school." Brian teased. 

"Sensitive, Kinney." Justin pushed his plate away and stood, grabbing his backpack. "Listen, I'm going to run to the book store. I'll meet you at the gate."

"Whatever, Mouse." Brian shrugged. He was actually happy that the blond was leaving him in peace for a while. It was really irritating to have to listen to Justin pick apart everything he said, even what was supposed to be playful teasing. "What the fuck is it with straight guys?" He muttered as he took another bite of his breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where's your friend?" Justin asked as they walked out towards the baggage pickup at the Galway Airport. Brian was looking around for Bastian's mop of curls as he said it. 

"I'm looking. Have patience." Brian was too excited about seeing his friend after five months to let himself be concerned with the blond at his side. He and Bastian always had a great time when they were together. 

"Fuck, Vanderbilt!" He heard his friend's voice behind him. "How the hell have you been?" 

"Bastian!" Brian dropped his backpack and hugged his best friend close. "It's so good to see you."

"You, too, mate." Bastian grinned. He then noticed Justin standing next to Brian looking a little awed. "Did you bring me a present from New York?"

"No." Brian said firmly, rolling his eyes in his friend's direction. "This little mouse over here in Justin Taylor. I told him we could give him a ride to the housing office. Mouse, this is Sebastian Montclaire." 

"Nice to meet you." Justin smiled up at the tall, curly haired guy. "Your friend is a bastard." To this, Bastian let out a roar of laughter. 

"No wonder you're looking a little worse for the wear." He said clapping his friend on the back. "You didn't have a nice relaxing flight with maybe a little extra service from one of the flight attendants, did you?"

"Nope. Mouse has been keeping me good and annoyed ever since we left the ground at JFK." Brian was worried that his friend would make a move on Justin and spook the poor kid.

"Since New York?" Bastian raised an eyebrow. "Well, Justin, you must be just as tired from dealing with Brian's fucked up sense of humor. You can sit in the front seat with me." Bastian winked. 

As Justin walked ahead, Brian grabbed his friend by the shirt and pulled him to a stop. "He's straight, Bastian." He said firmly.

"No, he's not." Bastian laughed. "Did you see the look on his face when we hugged? He may be deep in the closet, but there's no way that tasty little morsel is straight."

"I think I would know." Brian replied stiffly. "I did just spend the entire night with him."

"Ahh, come on Vanderbilt, you're denying it now because you're pissed you didn't figure it out sooner." Bastian laughed and began to drag his friend along faster so that they could catch up with Justin.

"Don't call me that." 

"Call you what?"

"Vanderbilt." Brian said. "I'm going by Kinney."

"Are you joking?" Bastian looked sick. "You have a fabulous name like Vanderbilt and the money to go with it, and you're going to go by the name of those trailer trash birth parents of yours?"

"Bastian." Brian's tone was warning. 

"Fine. Kinney is it then." Bastian shuddered. They reached Justin and Bastian threw and arm around him. "So, Blondie, what are you taking at the University?"

"Civil Engineering." Justin replied, happy that Brian's friend was being nice to him. "What about you?"

"Oh, me? I'm taking psychology. The fucked up people of the world fascinate me." Bastian looked back and Brian and gave his signature "I'm gunna get him" wink.

"Stop trying to be so charming, Montclaire." Brian grumbled. "We all know you're a snake."

"Now, why would you poison my new friend's opinion of me by telling him that?" Bastian put on an innocent front. "I'm pure as the driven snow."

"Yah..." Brian replied sarcastically. He was starting to wonder whether his gayday had been off and the boy really was gay. Couldn't be, he thought to himself. 

***

"Looks like we're all in the same residence!" Bastian exclaimed jovially as they were leaving the housing office. "Now the three of us can all party together."

"Great." Brian groaned. He just wanted to get as far away from the blond as was humanly possible. "Can you drive faster? I need a shower and a nap."

"A nap?" Bastian nearly busted a gut laughing. "What, are you slowing down in your old age?"

"Quit it with the old age shit already." The brunette snapped. "I'm tired. I've been stuck on airplanes for like twenty hours now and I'm fucking tired."

"He gets a little testy if he doesn't get enough beauty rest." Bastian said, looking at Justin. He liked the kid. They had talked on the way to the airport and the only thing Bastian could see wrong with him was the way he looked at Brian. He couldn't believe that his friend hadn't figured out that the kid was gay, it was written all over him. All you had to do was watch the look in his eyes as he looked at Brian. Sure, there was annoyance in the gaze, but beneath the surface was lust. "He'll be much more cheerful after he lays down for a couple of hours, maybe with some hot little blond with a hot ass." Bastian glanced at Brian in the rearview mirror and chuckled when he saw the daggers in Brian's eyes.

"He's been bitchy since yesterday afternoon." Justin said, pouting slightly. He was trying to figure Bastian and Brian out. Bastian was definitely gay, there was no question. He wasn't flamboyant or anything, it was just obvious. The knowledge made him wonder about Brian. Was it possible that he'd been wrong and Brian actually was gay?

"Here we are." Bastian smiled and gestured to the building where they'd be living. "I met my roommate this morning before I came to pick you up... Let's just say that there won't be any parties in my room, alright?"

"Loserrific?" Brian asked. It was a term they had used in high school to describe the guys in their class that were low on the social ladder.

"Hell yes." Bastian sighed dramatically. "Let's just hope that one of you has a MAD fun roommate so that all three of us can reap the benefits."

After thanking them for the ride and grabbing his bags, Justin made his way inside and towards his room. "See you later, Sunshine!" Bastian called. As soon as the doors to the building were closed and Justin was safely out of earshot, he leaned on the car and looked at his friends. "You didn't actually think he was straight, did you?"

Brian shot him a look as he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. "I flirted." He defended himself. "I even tried a couple of times and I got shot down."

"Maybe you lost your touch during those five longs months at your parents place playing the sweet little straight son?" Bastian chuckled. 

"Fuck you." Brian said over his shoulder. "The kid is straight, I'm telling you."

"Well, I would offer to prove you wrong, but I don't have a chance. Blondie only has eyes for you." Bastian grabbed one of Brian's suitcases and slammed the trunk. 

"You've got to be kidding me. The little shit hates me, and I have to say that I don't feel much better about him." Brian scoffed. "I think your perception is all off today. Did you have a couple of pints before coming to the airport?"

"No." Bastian wasn't surprised by the question because there had been a few times during his and Brian's travel that he'd started the day off with a beer or a shot. "But as soon as you're all rested, the two of us are finding a pub and getting good and shitfaced."

"You got it." Brian grinned, looking forward to partying with his friend again.

"Maybe I'll invite Justin." 

"Don't even joke about that. I need a fucking break." Brian rolled his eyes and they started into the building. 

***

Justin pushed open the door to what he'd been told was his room. The lady at the housing office had told him that his roommate had arrived a couple of days earlier and was surely already settled into the room. "Anybody here?" he called, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey, man." A dark haired guy wearing only a pair of sweats said as he stepped out of one of the bedrooms. "Let me help you with those."

Once Justin's bags were in the room and the door was shut, he turned to his roommate and offered his hand. "I'm Justin Taylor, nice to meet you."

"Kyle Ducharme." The fit young man replied. "Where you from, Justin Taylor?"

"Pittsburgh." Justin replied. 

"Ahh, an American." Kyle nodded. "I'm from Canada."

"Oh, really? Toronto?" Justin asked.

"Not so much." Kyle laughed. "I'm from the prairies. Lanigan, Saskatchewan."

"Where is that?" Justin made a face. The only Canadian cities he really knew of were Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver.

"Take a left at Butt Fuck and another left at the middle of nowhere and you're in Lanigan." Kyle joked. Justin laughed.

"So, which room is mine?" He asked. 

"That one." Kyle pointed to the doorway to the left of the sitting room. "I took the one that faces East because I like to get up with the Sun. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Justin smiled brightly. "I'm not much of a morning person actually."

"Looks like we're a perfect match." Kyle grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch. 

"Shit!" Justin exclaimed as he remembered he'd forgotten to call his mother as soon as he arrived in Galway. "Do you know where I can make a call to the States?"

"There's a pay phone at the end of the hall. They charge an arm and a leg though." Kyle replied. "Gotta call the parents?"

"How did you know?" Justin grinned. 

"I spent an hour on the phone with my mom yesterday assuring her that I wasn't going to get any girls pregnant or get drunk... ever." Kyle laughed. "She should have been thinking about how it would be cheaper to raise a kid that it'll be to pay the phone bill."

"Well, I'm gunna go call. You gunna be around when I get back?" Justin asked. He liked his roommate already and knew that they were going to be good friends. 

"Got nowhere else to be." Kyle shrugged. "Haven't met anyone yet."

"Cool. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, come find me. And scream that your hair is on fire or something as you approach." Justin grinned and stepped out of the room. He found the phone and swiftly made the collect call to his mother's house, fully aware that it wasn't even 8am there yet.

"Hello?" Jennifer Taylor sounded panicked.

"Hey, mom." Justin said.

"Justin! Your flight should have been in over an hour ago. Why are you just calling now?" His mother sounded like she was ready to explode.

"I met a guy at JFK who was on his way here too, mom. He offered me a ride with him and his friend when we got here. There was no time to call until now. I'm at the residence now." Justin sounded proud that he'd done it on his own.

"Already?" Jennifer sounded relieved. "So, what are your new friend's like?"

Justin thought for a moment. He didn't want to tell his mother about Brian and the fact that they barely said a civil word to each other, but he wanted to set her mind at ease. So he lied. "Mom, they're great. Brian is from New York and he's so funny. And his friend Sebastian is from Australia. They went to boarding school together. We're all in the same dorm, so I'm sure we'll be hanging out a lot."

"That's great, honey. Have you met your roommate yet?"

"Yeah. His name is Kyle. He's cool too, mom. I just know that this is going to be great." Justin smiled. "Mom, can I talk to Trav and Mol quick? This call is going to be costing a fortune, so let's keep it short, ok?"

"Sure, honey. Be safe." Jennifer sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Here's your brother."

"Justin!" Travis exclaimed into the phone. "Is it really you?"

"Yah, it's really me, Trav." Justin was happy to hear his little brother's voice. "Do you miss me yet?"

"Not yet." Travis replied before continuing on to tell his brother that mom got him a new toy, and he and Molly got to stay up extra late and watch a movie the night before. "Mom says that she knew we were sad about you leaving, so we would have a little party."

"That was nice of her." Justin smiled. There was something about his brother's enthusiasm that was contagious. "Can I talk to Molly for a minute before I have to go?"

"Sure. When are you going to call again?" Travis asked.

"In a few days." Justin said. He planned on calling his family the night before school started because he had no idea how busy he was going to be after that. 

"K, Jus. Love you!" Travis said before making kissy noises. 

"Love you too, little man." Justin started feeling a little homesick and knew that he had to end the call soon. 

"Here's Molly."

"Hey, Justin." Molly said as she picked up the phone. "Miss us yet?"

"Terribly." The tone of voice was joking, but it was actually true. "Is it chaos around there without me?"

"Actually, it's a lot quieter." Molly teased. 

"You're such a brat." Justin laughed. "Listen, do you have a pen?"

"Uh huh." Molly replied.

"Write down my phone number. You guys can call me whenever you need to, ok?" Justin was really starting to get homesick, so he felt that he needed to end the call.

"We sure will." Molly said. She wrote down the number he dictated. "Guess you gotta go now, huh?"

"Yah." Justin confirmed. "I have to unpack and get a little rest. I'm exhausted from all the flying."

"Ok." Molly sounded a little disappointed. "Well, talk to you soon, then! Hope you meet Prince Charming." Justin thought of Brian Kinney.

"It's not looking good so far, but thanks for the encouragement." Justin chuckled. "Hug Mom and Trav for me, alright Mol?"

"Will do. Later, Jus." 

"Bye." Justin brushed away a tear as he hung up the phone. He felt a little down and hoped that getting to know Kyle better would put him in a better mood. When he stepped into the room, he found that his roommate hadn't moved from the couch.

"How'd it go?" Kyle asked.

"Not bad." Justin shrugged, trying to calm to frog in his throat.

"Don't worry, Taylor." Kyle turned and looked at him. "I got like that when I talked to the family yesterday."

Justin nodded. "Want to come help me unpack? You can tell me about yourself."

"I'd love to. The first thing you'll learn about me is that I love to talk." Kyle grinned and followed Justin into his bedroom. "Especially when the subject is so enthralling."

***

"This is me." Brian said as he and Bastian approached his room. "God, I really hope my roommate doesn't suck." He heard Bastian laugh when he heard that. "Fuck! You know what I mean!"

"You're so fucking easy, Vanderbilt." 

"Stop calling me that!" Brian warned.

"No one can hear me." Bastian pouted. "Whatever. Let's just go inside and see what kind of freak they stuck you with. If your roommate is a loser we're going to Justin's room to find out if his roommate is cool."

"You want to fuck him." Brian observed, turning to look at his friend.

"So do you." Bastian countered.

"I do not!" When Bastian just looked at him, Brian relented. "Okay, so maybe I want to fuck him just a little." Bastian laughed. "Who cares? He's straight. I'm telling you." 

"Want to put a little wager on that?" 

"What?!" Brian exclaimed. "And how are you going to prove it? You going to fuck him and keep his underwear for proof."

"No, fuckass, I'm going to ask him." Bastian rolled his eyes. "He'll tell me, he likes me."

"Five hundred?"

"You're on." They shook hands, both confident that they would win.

Brian turned the knob and stepped into his room. He nearly fell over when he saw what his roommate had done with the place. There were books piled on every surface. "Hello!" he called. He couldn't believe that he was going to be forced to live with whomever had left the books everywhere.

"Hey." A dry, dull voice said from the door to the bedroom on the right. "I'm Roberto."

"Brian." He nodded. "Listen, I think we need to have a little talk about you having your stuff everywhere." Brian had never had to live in a messy environment and he didn't want to start. "The sitting room is both of ours and I think that we should keep the majority of our shit in our bedrooms."

"I don't have room." Roberto said simply, assuming that would be the end of the discussion.

"Well, I'd suggest that you make room or get rid of some of this shit." Brian said firmly. "Or I'll take care of that on your behalf."

"You wouldn't dare!" Roberto glared and moved closer to Brian. "This is my room too, you know."

"Yeah, I'm well aware." He gestured to the books piled up on every surface. "But I shouldn't have to step around your shit in order to get to my bedroom."

"I'm not getting rid of anything." Roberto said simply before stepping into his room and closing the door. 

Brian and Sebastian looked at each other, both with evil grins on their faces before quietly starting to pile the books in front of Roberto's door. By the time they were finished, the pile was over five feet high and three feet wide. "Shit, man, he's going to kick your fucking ass." Bastian chuckled as he and Brian walked into Brian's room.

"Think we should turn the couch on it's side and really barricade him in there?" Brian asked, throwing his backpack onto the bed. 

"You want him to do everything in his power to make life a living hell for you while you're here?" Bastian asked with a chuckle. 

"Sure, why not. After his I'm-So-Superior act out there I plan on making him feel as inferior as possible." Brian grinned and started unpacking. "Now, get out. I want to unpack and then get some sleep."

"Okey doke." Bastian grinned. "I'm gunna go find Justin and see what he's up to."

"Whatever." Brian replied, even though his heart sped up at just the sound of Justin's name. "Keep him out of my hair."

"Be ready to go by eight!" Bastian called over his shoulder as he breezed out of the room. He had a plan in mind to get sweet little Justin and big bad Brian together. "I'll call it Operation Pin The Tail on the Fag." He laughed to himself. "Maybe I'll just call it Operation Cock."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Justin." Kyle said, poking his head into Justin's room. "There's a cute little pub within walking distance. You wanna go and have a pint?" He said the work "pint" with a really poorly practiced Irish accent.

"Only if you promise to practice the accent before you use it on me again." Justin chuckled, but stood and grabbed his sweater. "We can't be out too late tho, I'm fucking exhausted."

"No problem." Kyle nodded. "Maybe there'll be some hotties there?"

"Male or female?" Justin teased, remembering that Kyle had called his sexuality "non-discriminating".

"Either or." Kyle shrugged. "I told you before, I'm not picky with sex." He grabbed Justin by the arm. "I'd even go for you, even though I'm not usually into the cute little twinky type, if you weren't so over the moon for that Brian guy."

"Brian!?" Justin exclaimed. "Why would you think I was interested in him?"

"The way you looked when you talked about him and your trip out here. One thing that I've noticed in my experience is that people who don't get along right from the beginning are usually attracted to each other." Kyle said confidently.

"Your experience? Didn't you tell me that you lived in the middle of nowhere in Canada until this week?" Justin laughed, knowing that if he didn't make a joke of it he would see more truth in what Kyle was saying than he was comfortable with. "Besides, I told you, he's straight."

"Not many straight guys have gay best friends." Kyle chimed. "You DID say that Sebastian was gay, yes?"

"Oh, stop trying to get me wound up in knots." Justin slugged his new roommate in the arm. They made their way out of the building and started towards the pub.

"Oh, you SO want him." Kyle laughed. "Note to self: Don't hit on Brian."

"Hit on him all you want." Justin kept his voice steady. "He's straight, but if you can get him, you can have him."

"You're a pain in the ass, Taylor." Kyle wrapped his arm around Justin. "I think you and I are going to really get along."

When Justin and Kyle stepped into the pub, Justin was surprised that it was so... Irish. He'd seen pubs on TV and read about them in books, but had never really expected them to be that way in real life. He and Kyle found a table and sat down.

"What can I get you boys?" A pretty blond waitress asked as she breezed up to the table. 

"I'll have a pint of Guiness with a side order of your phone number." Kyle replied, looking at her long toned legs for a moment longer than necessary before grinning up at her.

"Don't have a phone." The server replied. "But the Guiness will be right out. And you, cutie?" She looked at Justin.

"The same." Justin replied. Once she was gone, he looked at Kyle aghast, "That was the cheesiest line I've heard in my entire life. Did you buy a pickup line book or something?"

"I was being smooth." Kyle shrugged. "She digs me."

"Are you blind? She's a lesbian!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyle shook his head. "That woman is one hundred percent straight. Just like your Brian is one hundred percent gay."

"Deluded." Justin shook his head. "Fuck! Speaking of Brian..." Kyle whipped his head around and looked at the entrance. 

"Which one is Brian?" He whispered. "Whichever one he is, I want a shot at the other one." Justin had to admit that both Brian and Bastian looked good enough to turn heads. 

"He's the one with the short hair." Justin replied. "God, I hope they don't come over here." 

"You don't want to take one for the team?" Kyle pretended to be hurt. "If they come over here, I can try to style Bastian."

"Gee, thanks. I can really see that you feel my pain." Justin groaned. 

"Justin!" Bastian exclaimed when he saw Justin sitting toward the rear of the bar. "Good buddy, I'm so glad you're here." He pulled up a chair and sat down. Brian followed reluctantly behind, not exactly thrilled that his friend was going to make him sit with his not-so-friendly traveling acquaintance. "And who is this tasty morsel here?"

"Bastian Montclaire, this is Kyle Ducharme. Kyle, Bastian." Justin gritted as Brian sat down across from him. "Oh, and that's Brian."

"Gee, thanks." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"You're welcome." Justin beamed, perversely pleased that he pissed Brian off.

"Excuse me?" A gorgeous girl with long dark hair said approaching the table. "I couldn't help but overhear that you guys don't have accents. Are you American too?"

"I'm Australian." Bastian said.

"I'm Canadian." Kyle put in.

"The other two are American." Bastian said with a grin.

"Cool to meet you. I'm Mel, and my boyfriend Jeff is over at the bar." She smiled. "He's shy." 

"Well, tell him to get over here and have a pint with us." Kyle smiled up at her. Melanie nodded and motioned her boyfriend over, pulling up a chair. 

"So, do I get to know your names or am I just suppose to call you Canadian, Australian, and American's number 1 and number 2?" Melanie laughed as her boyfriend approached the table and sat down next to her.

"I'm Bastian." Bastian grinned charmingly and looked at Brian, who didn't look like he was going to introduce himself anytime soon. "And this mute idiot is Brian."

"I'm Kyle." Kyle playfully bowed. 

"Justin." Justin smiled, reaching out to shake Melanie's and then Jeff's hand. "Nice to meet the both of you."

"I'm Jeff." 

"Brilliant! He's British!" Bastian exclaimed, reaching over to clap Jeff on the back. "We have people from all over at this table, not just stinky American's."

"Gee, thanks, Bastian." Justin rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Oh, come on, Justin." Bastian grinned. "So, now that we're all friends, I think we need to establish something. We know that this gorgeous couple right here is straight, and it's obvious that I'm far too fabulous to be straight. What about the rest of you?"

"Well, like I told my roommate, I'm non-discriminating." Kyle said with a wink causing Bastian to laugh uproariously. 

"And you, Justin?"

"Yah, Mouse? Are you a fag or a breeder?" Brian asked, speaking more than one sentence for the first time since sitting down. Justin got a deer in the headlights look and squirmed uncomfortably.

"And if he's gay?" Kyle asked, protective of his roommate already.

"Well, that would be brilliant! Fuckass over here would owe me five hundred bucks." Bastian chuckled. 

"You bet on me?" Justin asked looking at Brian, hurt. When no one spoke, Justin stood, "Fuck you." He said as he turned and walked out of the pub.

"I'll go calm him down." Bastian said, looking sheepish. He stood and hurried out of the pub after Justin. "Hey, Blondie. Stop and talk to me for a minute."

"You should be happy. You're five hundred dollars richer." Justin spat. "Congratulations."

"Doesn't fucking matter." Bastian shrugged. "We didn't bet on it to insult you. I knew the minute I saw you that you were playing for our team, but Brian seemed completely clueless."

"Straight guys usually are." Justin replied. When Bastian laughed, he turned to glare at him. "What are you laughing at."

"Both of you are fucking clueless." He laughed. "Both of you thought the other was straight and you were both completely wrong! Your gaydar must have been all fucked from the travelling."

"He's gay?" Justin asked quietly, feeling stupid.

"Queer as a three dollar bill, babe." Bastian threw an arm around him. "Did you really think a fabulous fag, such as myself, would be friends with a smarmy little breeder?"

"Fuck." Justin barely breathed the word. 

"Don't worry about it, doll. He's going to feel stupider than you do. Brian boasts about having gaydar that never fails." Bastian laughed. "And now we totally caught him with the fault light flashing and the alarms going off."

"So's mine apparently."

"How old are you, kid?"

"Eighteen." Justin replied, looking up at Bastian curiously.

"And how many guys have you fucked?"

"Is that your business?" 

"That mean's none." Bastian chuckled.

"One." Justin admitted. "This guy from school."

"Well, you still have a lot to experience." Bastian smiled. "And now you have me to teach you the ropes."

"I'm not going to fuck you."

"Gee, darn." Bastian rolled his eyes. "Twinkies aren't my type. What I meant was that you can count on me to mold you into the best fag you can be."

"Can't wait." Justin drawled.

"Now, let's get back inside. There's a Guiness with my name on it." Bastian led Justin inside. Everyone looked up at them as they returned to the table. "Does anyone here have a problem with my new friend Justin being queer?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now let's have a beer and leave the drama at the door."

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" Brian asked, looking at Justin. Knowing that the blond was gay had made him want to make an effort with him.

"No." Justin replied firmly, taking his seat next to Kyle. 

***

"Bastian, I'm going to get going. I'm fucking wrecked." Brian said, standing from the table. They had been drinking for over an hour and Brian was feeling the effects and was ready to fall into bed and go to asleep.

"Can you get yourself back to the dorm alright?" Bastian asked. Unlike Brian, he wasn't tired at all and was having a great time.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Brian mumbled. "See you tomorrow. If you come to my room and wake me up, I'll fucking skin you." 

"Now, would I do that?" When Brian shot him a glare, Bastian laughed. "Ok, I've done it before. I promise I won't drag you out of bed tomorrow. You need your beauty rest anyways, you're looking a little old." Bastian made a face.

"Asshole." Brian muttered. "Goodnight everyone, I'll see you round." With that, Brian turned and stumbled out of the pub.

"You sure he'll make it there alright?" Melanie asked with concern.

"He'll be fine. He has an excellent sense of direction." Bastian grinned before slipping an arm around Justin. "Are you having fun, baby?"

"Actually, I'm beat." Justin replied.

"You should have walked home with Brian." Bastian teased. When Justin glared at him, he pretended to be shocked, "What's with the death stares tonight? I'm just being my usual charming self."

"Charming, my ass." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Told you before, you're not my type." Bastian winked. "But you, on the other hand," he looked at Kyle, "you are my wet dream."

"Still having those, are you?" Kyle teased.

"You guys are terrible." Melanie laughed. "It's going to take some getting used to, being around all you gay guys all the time."

"You'll learn to love us," Bastian grinned, "and become our fag hag."

"Just what I always wanted to be." Melanie chuckled.   
"I think I'm going to take off, you guys." Justin said with a yawn. "Or pretty soon you're going to have to carry me home because I'll be passed out."

"Want me to walk you?" Kyle asked. 

"No, I'll be fine." 

"I was actually thinking of taking off too." Jeff said. "I'll walk with you."

"Baby, do you want me to come with you?" Melanie offered, even though she was having a great time and definitely wasn't ready to leave.

"Nah." Jeff leaned down and kiss her. "Just don't leave me for the indiscriminate one." He chuckled and followed Justin out of the pub. 

"Don't entice my boyfriend into switching teams!" Mel called.

"I don't mess with the straight ones." Justin called back with a laugh. 

Once Justin and Jeff were securely out the door of the pub, Bastian leaned in, "I need you two to help me."

"With what?" Melanie asked.

"I know that we can all see that Justin and Brian are over the fucking moon for each other." Bastian paused as his two drinking mates nodded. "Well, this is why I've decided to head up Operation Cock." Melanie burst out laughing.

"Operation Cock?"

"Well, my first thought was Operation Pin The Tail On The Fag, but I decided Operation Cock was a better plan." Bastian continued, "Listen, I don't know what it is with those two. They both want each other like nothing I've ever seen, but they're in so much fucking denial that they think they hate each other."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow, he'd been thinking the same thing.

"Make sure they have to get to know each other." Bastian shrugged. "I need a little help tweaking the plan."

"Tweaking it how?" Melanie asked skeptically.

"Well, we all need to participate." Bastian said. "How about you guys come to my room tomorrow morning and we can discuss the plan."  
"You're really putting a lot of energy into this plan." Melanie observed. "What's in it for you?"

"Brian's my best friend and I want to see him with someone who's going to give a shit about him." Bastian shrugged. "And I hate seeing people who totally want each other fuck it up."

"Good enough." Melanie said. "I'm in. And I'll bring Jeff with me tomorrow."

"Brilliant! And you, Kyle?"

"I'm all for it... but it seems a little deceptive."

"It's for their own good." Bastian assured them. "They'll totally thank us for this when they're in relationship bliss."

"Have you ever had an actual relationship?" Kyle asked, amused. He took Bastian as something of a playboy and couldn't picture him in a relationship.

"I have a little girlfriend in the sixth grade." Bastian joked. "Nah, I'm not a relationship guy, doesn't suit my life. I definitely see the importance of it, though."

"Isn't that big of you." Melanie rolled her eyes.

***

Brian stepped into his room and found Roberto sitting on the couch watching porn. "Fuck, man, if you keep watching that shit I'm going to lose my erection permanently."

"Should have known you were a homo." Roberto spat, pausing the video. "Some stunt you pulled with the books earlier."

"I notice you put them away." Brian kicked off his shoes and stepped closer to the couch. "Call me a homo again and I'll kick your little virgin ass so hard you won't sit down for a week." 

"A fairy like you is going to kick my ass?"

"Add that to the list of things that'll get you hurt too." Brian growled. "I don't deal well with homophobes." 

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Roberto said. "And if you touch my shit again we're going to have a problem."

"This is going to be a fun year." Brian walked into the room and closed the door. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten stuck with a roommate who was such a freak. He looked around his room and decided that the first thing he was going to do in the morning was put some pictures on the walls, he felt like he was trapped in a little white box.  
Brian laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, a picture of Justin appeared in his mind. He couldn't believe that the gorgeous blond had turned out to be gay. **Had I known that, I would have tried a little harder to impress him in New York**, he thought to himself.

***

"So, how long have you and Mel been together?" Justin asked as he and Jeff walked back towards residence.

"About a year. She moved to London from Seattle a year ago. We started dating almost as soon as we met." Jeff replied. 

"You guys surprise me as a couple." Justin admitted. "You're so different."

"We surprise me too, to be honest." Jeff said. "But I guess we compliment each other. I keep her from getting too out of control and she keeps me from being completely anti-social."

"Well, that's good I guess." Justin smiled.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No." Justin laughed. "There was a guy in high school, but he was never my boyfriend." He shrugged. "Guess I just haven't met the right guy yet."

"What about Brian?"

"What?!" Justin exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Justin." Jeff looked at him seriously. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other, there's definitely something there. We're not in front of everyone anymore, you can admit it."

"There's nothing to admit." Justin replied adamantly. "The only thing between me and Brian is a mutual dislike."

"And attraction." 

"Attraction does not a relationship make." Justin said. "And that's what I want. I want the boyfriend and the whole shebang."

"I get that, totally." Jeff smiled as the approached the front door of the building. "Well, if you ever want to talk, you can talk to me. I think you and I probably have a lot in common. Other than that whole gay thing."

"The gay thing?" Justin laughed. "I may just take you up on that offer."   
They each said goodnight and headed to their own rooms. Justin was sort of relieved that Kyle had decided to stay at the pub, it gave him a little time alone. He was still shocked that Brian was gay and wanted a little bit of time to think about what that meant.

"It means that he thinks you're a troll." Justin said to himself. "He would have hit on him if he thought you were hot." Justin shook his head and walked into his room, closing the door.

He sat down on the bed and thought about Brian. The brunette with the amazing eyes was by far the most beautiful man he'd ever met. He'd gotten hard the moment his gaze locked with Brian's and the hardon didn't seem to want to go away whenever Brian was in the same room. He was certain that he was going to go crazy if his attraction to Brian didn't abate.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brian!" Bastian singsonged, sitting down on Brian's bed and bouncing up and down. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Don't talk to me like a lover, Bastian." Brian groaned. "What fucking time is it?"

"Noon time, doll." Bastian grinned. "And I'm taking you out to eat. Wouldn't want you to waste away. Now get your ass up and make yourself look pretty."

"Fuck off," Brian hissed as he pulled a pillow over his face with every intention of going back to sleep.

"Are you still upset that you lost the bet about little Justin?" Bastian asked. "It's not a big deal, you know. The cutie thought you were straight too."

"What?" Brian sat up in bed and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Yah, he thought you were straight." Bastian laughed. "He's still young, his gaydar isn't fine tuned yet. Anyways, that means it's not that he wasn't into you, he just thought you were playing for the other team."

"I hate that term." Brian rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving the top button open. "Listen, it doesn't matter. He's not my type."

"Not your type?" Bastian raised an eyebrow. "An adorable, blue eyed blonde whom you were no doubt hitting on at JFK is not your type?"

"No." Brian said simply, pulling on a tight white t-shirt. "Can we leave it at that please?"

"Fine." Bastian pouted, but only for a moment. "We can gossip about me now. I walked Kyle home last night."

"Ooh." Brian said sarcastically, "Did he let you kiss him at the door before you said goodnight." 

"Actually, I fucked him against the door." Bastian grinned. "He's got the most perfect ass." 

"He gunna be your boyfriend now?"

"Hell, no." Bastian looked horrified. "But I'm pretty sure I found a solid back up plan guy if, god forbid, I'm ever going through a dry spell." 

"And how does Kyle feel about being a backup plan?"

"Don't think he cares." Bastian shrugged. "He likes pussy just as much as he likes cock." Brian made a puking noise. "My feelings exactly. Anyways, I'm pretty sure he's not going to go all stalker on me."

"Thank god." Brian pulled on a pair of socks. "Listen, can we go eat now and stop talking about the boys of room 214?"

"You know their room number? Fuck, I was there and I didn't even know it." 

"I remember Justin saying it when we were at the housing office."

"You want him so bad, Vanderbilt."

"Don't call me that." Brian warned, grabbing his jacket and following his friend towards the door. As soon as they were out in the hall they heard a shriek and turned to see where it was coming from.

"Hello, boys." A tall thin man with a southern drawl said as he walked closer to them. "I'm Emmett, enchanté." 

"Hey, Emmett." Bastian stifled a laugh. "I'm Sebastian."

"Oooh, Sebastian. What a sexy name." Emmett giggled. "And you?" He looked at Brian.

"Brian."

"Well, boys, it's very nice to meet you." Emmett was trying to flirt and failing miserably. "My new roommate Teddy is around here somewhere."

"Here I am." Teddy said, appearing at the door. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Bastian said with a smile. He noticed that Teddy was practically drooling over Brian. "Well, boys, we have to be going. I'm sure we'll see you around."

"Byebye!" Emmett singsonged.

"What the fuck was that guy?" Brian asked when they were out of ear shot.

"A southern belle trapped in a tall skinny guys body?" Bastian teased. "The short, dark haired one sure had a hard on for you, though."

"Not my type." 

"You're sure saying that a lot today." Bastian shook his head. "Forget it, let's get some food."

***

"Morning, Sunshine." Kyle chuckled when Justin stumbled out of his bedroom. "You look like you had a rough night. You didn't steal young Jeff, did you?"

"Get real." Justin shot Kyle a look. "I'm tired."

"We're all going to the Pub tonight and you have to come." Kyle said. "Brian's going to be there."

"Oh, like that's incentive to go." Justin rolled his eyes. "Can you believe they made a bet on me?"

"You forgave Bas, why can't you forgive Brian?"

"Because Brian is an asshole." Justin replied simply before lowering himself to the couch and resting his head on Kyle's lap. "What time did you get in last night?"

"I donno." Kyle shrugged. "But even after I got back it was a while before I got to sleep."

"Fucked Bastian, eh?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you guys." Justin laughed. "Oh! Oh! Bastian! Harder! Yeah! Right there!" He imitated them. "Next time can you at least try and make it to your bedroom?"

"I'll try." Kyle chuckled. "You should try for Brian."

"What are you talking about? I can't stand him."

"Bet he'd be a good fuck."

"And?"

"Justin, hon, you need to get laid, badly. It'll loosen you up. You're so uptight." Kyle ran his fingers through Justin's hair. "I'd offer to fuck you myself, but with you being my roommate and all, I think it would add complications. Plus, we can all see that you're insane over Brian."

"Why do people keep saying that? We can barely mask our disdain for each other and everyone seems to think we're madly in love." Justin rolled his eyes. "Jeff said the same thing last night."

"It's obvious, Jus." Kyle grinned. 

"Whatever. Listen, I'm going to shower, ok?" Justin stood.

"Have a good one." Kyle grinned, hoping that Operation Cock would work. Justin badly needed to get laid, and it was looking like he wanted Kinney more than he was willing to admit.

***

"Hey, all." Bastian said with a smile as he and Brian walked into the pub, arms draped around each other. Emmett and Teddy were following close behind. "These are our new friends. Emmett Honeycutt and Teddy Schmidt."

Kyle, Justin, Jeff, and Mel were already sitting at a big table in the pub drinking beers. They all greeted the foursome with smiles. Justin couldn't help but notice the way Brian's shirt clung to him, making him look impossibly sexy. **Stop it, Justin!** he chastised himself. **You're supposed to be hating him.**

"Looks like you guys started before coming here." Kyle surmised from the slur of Bastian's words. 

"We were bored." Brian grinned. He looked over at Justin and smiled. He had decided to try and be nice to the kid, justifying it as giving him another chance. By no means was he admitting to himself that he wanted Justin more than he'd ever wanted anyone. "Hey, Mouse." He tried to say it in such a way that Justin didn't find it annoying.

"Hi." Justin said uncomfortably. Kyle had convinced him that he should at least be civil to Brian since it looked like they were both going to be in the same social circle.

"Mind if I sit here?" Brian asked, noticing that the only open spot at the table was right next to Justin. He wondered for a moment whether it was just a coincidence, but those thoughts faded away as he caught a whiff of Justin's aftershave.

"Sure." Justin looked over at Jeff and the two started talking about the classes they would both be attending when school started a few days later.

**Great!** Brian thought to himself. **I'm never going to be in this guy's good graces.**

"So, Emmett and Teddy, where are you guys from?" Kyle asked, taking a long gulp of his beer. The addition of the two of them would throw a kink into their plans for the evening, but he was sure that they could handle it. He wasn't so sure, however, about the way Teddy was looking at Brian.

"I'm from Savannah, Georgia, darlin'," Emmett drawled. "And Teddy over here is from Ass Fuck, North Dakota."

"Fargo, actually, that's east of Ass Fuck." Teddy rolled his eyes and looked back at Brian, who winked at him.

Everyone else at the table told the two new guys where they were from and the conversation continued. The beer was flowing and soon they were all laughing and having a good time, Brian and Justin had even forgotten their animosity towards each other.

"Hey, Teddy, wanna cut a rug?" Bastian asked drunkly, holding out his hand. Teddy grabbed Bastian's hand, happy for the acknowledgment and they moved towards the small dance floor to dance to the old Irish song. Bastian turned and winked at Kyle, who got the message immediately. 

"What about you, Emmett?" Kyle asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Think we can out dance those two little pussies?"

"Oh, hell yes we can." Emmett exclaimed with excitement. He and Kyle danced their way from the table to where Bastian and Teddy were dancing and the four of them started dancing together and singing along drunkly.

"Babe?" Mel lifted an eyebrow in Jeff's direction. She knew what was going on, they had talked about it in Bastian's room that morning. They were all going to go dance when they were suitably drunk enough to get away with it, leaving Brian and Justin alone.

"Let's show ‘em that straight people can dance too." Jeff grabbed her, swinging her in his arms and taking her towards the dance floor.

"Don't suppose you would want to dance?" Brian asked, looking in Justin's direction.

"Are you kidding?" Justin laughed. "You don't have to dance with me just because everyone else is dancing. I won't be hurt."

"I wasn't..." Brian stopped, irritated. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Didn't feel like getting my ass kicked by a straight guy." Justin shrugged, he was too drunk to be particularly snarky. "Besides, I thought you figured it out."

"I didn't." Brian replied. "Why'd you think I was straight? I was cruising you."

"You were a complete dick." Justin shrugged. "Usually I find that the biggest dicks are the straightest guys."

"Gee, thanks." Brian rolled his eyes and put his hand to his chest. 

"Listen, I'm going to go. If you're bored, I'm sure you could go and cut in with Bastian. Teddy has been drooling all over you since you guys got here." Justin gave a little wave before hurrying out of the pub.

"Fuck." Brian muttered under his breath.

"Looks like ya need another drink." The blonde waitress said as she strolled up to the table.

"What's your name?" Brian asked, looking up at the waitress who had been serving them all night and the night before.

"Lindsay. And you? What's your name?"

"Brian Kinney."

"A good Irish name." Lindsay smiled. "That little blonde, he your boyfriend?"

"Not likely, he fucking hates me." Brian groaned, swallowing the remains of his beer. 

"Jokin?" Lindsay asked, confused. "The way you two been lookin at each other, I thought you two were ready to eat each other up."

"Trust me, he doesn't want within ten feet of me." Brian pushed his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Why don't you follow him and test that theory?" Lindsay challenged. 

Brian, unable to resist a challenge, stood and left the bar. He hurried and found Justin just about to enter their building. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Didn't feel like hitting on Teddy?" Justin asked sarcastically. 

"I thought you might want to offer me a drink. In your room." Brian smiled and leaned against the doorframe, capturing Justin between himself and the glass.

"What made you think that?" Justin asked, confused. He tried to remind himself that he hated Brian, but was too busy enjoying the soft smell of aftershave and beer on Brian. 

"Not sure really." Brian shrugged. "So, are you going to invite me up?"

"I guess one drink couldn't hurt." Justin gave in. He opened the door and Brian followed. "All I have is coke and orange juice."

"Let's go to my room then." Brian grabbed Justin's hand and led him towards the door to his room. "You have to be quiet though, my room mate is a homophobic bastard."

"Okay." Justin nodded. He wasn't sure how he had gone from telling himself that he hated Brian with every fiber of his being to having to think the most un-sexy thoughts he could in order to keep his libido in check.

***

"Looks like Operation Cock worked like a charm!" Bastian exclaimed when he saw Brian leave the bar to follow Justin.

"Operation Cock?" Teddy asked, completely confused at what was going on.

"We formed a coalition of sorts to get Brian and Justin to stop hating each other for long enough to realize that they were crazy about each other. Looks like the plan worked." Kyle grinned. He couldn't wait to hear about it all from his roommate the next day.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Emmett drawled, his arms still around Kyle. "I knew I saw something between them just bubbling below the surface."

"Lust." Mel told them.

"And I think they actually like being challenged by each other." Jeff, the soberest of them all, put in. "I think they like bickering. It's like foreplay."

"Mmm..." Mel nuzzled his neck. "Speaking of foreplay... why don't we get out of here?"

"Ewww! Hetero sex!" Bastian made a face and then laughed hysterically. He reached over and grabbed Kyle, pressing against him. "I still don't get how you like pussy. You're far too good in bed to waste that on a chick."

"You asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kyle laughed.

"Not on your life." Bastian kissed him. "Might wanna fuck you again though."

"Name a time." Kyle challenged.

***

"What can I get you?" Brian asked, his breath tickling Justin's ear. He'd stayed as close to Justin as he possibly could as the two of them made their way to the room.

"Whatever you have." Justin replied.

"You want what I have?" Brian asked suggestively.

"Depends what you've got." Justin couldn't believe he was flirting back, but he chalked it up to having a few too many beers at the pub.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Brian said flirtatiously. He pressed himself against Justin, lightly running his fingertips along the blonde's jaw. He had been waiting for Justin to take off, but that didn't appear to be happening.

"Are you hitting on me?" Justin asked playfully.

"All sources point to yes." Brian grinned, sliding his hand down to cup Justin's neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know." Justin said honestly. "I'm supposed to hate you."

"Why?" Brian leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips over Justin's cheek. "Why are you supposed to hate me?"

"Because..." Justin found himself breathless as Brian lightly kissed his earlobes. "Because you call me Mouse... and... you... you..." Justin forgot the words he was trying to find as Brian captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Do you want me?" Brian asked, breaking the kiss only for a moment. "Tell me now if you want me to stop." He was breathless, completely entranced by the blonde.

"Don't stop." Justin breathed, pulling Brian's lips back to his. Brian slowly started moving Justin towards the bedroom. Once they were inside, Brian kicked the door shut with his foot and moved Justin towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

The fell to the bed together, their limbs entangled. Brian slid his hands under Justin's shirt and reveled in the feel of his silky skin. As Brian captured one of his nipples between his fingers, Justin threw his head back and groaned. He'd never experienced anything like what he was experiencing with Brian.

"I thought you were hot the first time I saw you." Brian whispered as he leaned down to run his tongue along his lover's collar bone. 

"Mmm... Me too." Justin grabbed Brian's head and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. As their tongues dueled, Brian reached down and began stroking the bulge in Justin's pants through the rough denim. 

Brian moved his hands up to pull Justin's shirt over his head, anxious for skin on skin contact, and he heard a soft sigh. When he looked up, he saw that Justin's eyes were closed and he was smiling softly. Brian smiled, happy that the boy was enjoying himself, and continued lifting the shirt.

"Justin, you're going to need to help me." Brian said softly, kissing the blonde's neck. "Lift a little so I can get this shirt off." No response. "Justin?"

"Mmmm." Justin moaned and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Justin!" Brian said more forcefully this time. When Justin didn't respond again, Brian groaned and rolled off him. "You passed out on me." He couldn't believe it. "This is a first." Brian pulled his own shirt off and laid down next to Justin, slipping an arm around the younger guy's body.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin awoke to the sun in his eyes and a warm body curled around him. His head was throbbing. When he opened his eyes, he found Brian looking at him. "What the fuck?"

"You passed out on me." Brian said softly, chuckling lightly. "I guess that says something about my skills as a lover."

Justin stayed silent for a moment while the events of the previous evening came back to him. "Fuck..." He whispered. "So we didn't...?"

"No, we didn't." Brian couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "Are you happy we didn't?"

"Brian..." Justin wasn't sure what to say. A part of him was happy that he and Brian hadn't had sex, he still wasn't sure how he felt about the New Yorker. The other parts of him were incredibly disappointed he had and Brian hadn't slept together.

"Least now I can say I slept with you." Brian shrugged and rolled off the bed. He'd been quite content with the blonde in his arms and was reluctant to let go. "I think the fag pack was trying to get us together last night."

"The fag pack?" Justin laughed. 

Brian shrugged. "It was the first name that came to my head when I thought of them. Didn't you notice that they all left us there alone? And they left a seat right next to you open..."

"Why would they do that?"

"I have a feeling that my good pal Sebastian had something to do with it." Brian was surprised that he wasn't mad at Bastian for setting up that whole thing, he actually kind of wished that it had worked better. He wished that instead of getting dressed and suffering the awkward moment with Justin, that he was still curled around him... naked.

"Why do you think that?" Justin asked, sitting up in the bed. He was very aware that, while the moment was awkward, it was the first really civil conversation he and Brian had engaged themselves in.

"He thinks you'd be perfect for me." Brian shrugged. He pushed the nagging thought that Bastian might be right away. 

"I think Kyle thinks so too." Justin admitted. 

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I'm not too impressed with being fucked with." Brian pulled on a sweater. "Wanna fuck with em a bit?" A smile grew on Justin's face.

"Fuck with them how?"

"Well, they don't have to know what happened last night..."

"Kyle will know I didn't come home." Justin reminded him.

"Ok... So tell him that I tried to seduce you and you got pissed, but were too drunk to find your way back to your room so you crashed on my couch. Tell him that you hate me passionately." Brian laughed and then got serious quickly. "Maybe you don't even have to lie about that."

"Brian..." Justin paused. "I don't hate you."

"You don't like me very much either." Brian reminded him. "When I called you Mouse... I was only teasing... flirting actually."

"You flirt with people by insulting them?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow. He thought back to the look on Brian's face when they'd first met in the airport and he realized that Brian had, indeed, been flirting.

"You know how when you're in grade school, you'd always be a little shit to the person you had a crush on? Guess I never grew out of that." Brian was hoping that his honesty would get him in Justin's good books. He was sick of pretending that he didn't want the kid, and after the little taste of Justin he'd gotten last night, he wanted more.

"You have a crush on me then?" Justin grinned. 

"I plead the fifth." Brian winked. "Now, listen, how about we fuck with those meddling little bastards?"

"What did you have in mind?" Justin asked with a smile. His smile brightened as Brian sat down on the bed with him and touched his leg.

***

"And where were you last night, young man?" Kyle asked as Justin crept into the room. "Didn't end up in Kinney's bed, did you?"

"I passed out on his couch." Justin grumbled the lie. "He invited me there, said he wanted to talk, try to be friends you know? All he wanted was a piece of ass." Justin was surprised that his performance was so believable.

"Did you fuck him?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"No!" Justin practically shrieked. When he heard the sound of his voice he decided to tone it down in order to keep his performance plausible. "We argued, he stormed into his room and I passed out on the couch. He kicked me out as soon as I woke up."

"So I guess it doesn't look like you two will be friends any time soon then, eh?" Kyle asked. He and Bastian had been so sure that Brian and Justin would hook up and he was starting to doubt it.

"I don't ever want to be his friend." Justin made a face. "I hate him."

"Teddy has a mad crush on him. When he left last night right after you I thought Teddy was going to blow a gasket." Kyle said, hoping to rouse some jealousy.

"Blech! He can have him!" Justin said firmly. "I'm going to shower. I need to wash last night off me and forget it completely."

When Justin closed the door to the bathroom behind him, he smiled widely. He'd seen the look of disappointment on his roommates face and it had made him certain that Kyle and Bastian had planned the events of the previous evening. **Would have worked, too, if I hadn't passed out." Justin thought to himself. 

He still wasn't sure what to think of Brian. That morning, when the brunette had admitted that he'd been flirting and that he liked Justin, the blonde had been blown away. He'd been sure that Brian thought he was a stupid kid... and ugly. Apparently, he was wrong.

***

"Hi, Mom." Brian said into the phone. 

"Brian, honey!" Jessica said happily. "This is such a surprise! It's not Sunday."

"Actually, I need to talk to Marie." Brian said softly. He'd been tossing the situation with Justin around in his head and had decided that he needed his big sister's advice on the situation.

"Sure, honey." Jessica said. "I'll get her."

Moments later, Brian heard his sister's voice. "Brian?"

"Hey Marie."

"Tell me you met someone and need my advice on how to proceed." Marie said with excitement. Ever since Brian had come out to her when he was sixteen, she had been waiting for him to come to her for guy advice.

"Where's mom?" Brian asked uncomfortably. He didn't want to have to make up some imaginary girlfriend if his mom heard Marie's end of the conversation.

"She's downstairs, Brian, no worries." Marie sighed. "I don't know why you just don't tell them already. Mom and Dad aren't going to care that you're gay."

"Let's not do this again, Marie. I actually did come to you for advice this time." Brian couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her, his older sister, about the situation. However, with Bastian being part of the problem he had no one to turn to.

"Ooh! What's his name?" Marie squealed.

"Justin." Brian replied simply.

"Is he Irish?"

"He's from Pittsburgh." Brian paused. "I met him at JFK and we were both on our way here. Until last night we couldn't fucking stand each other."

"Wanted him as soon as you met him, huh?" Marie said knowingly. In her experience, her brother only didn't like someone if he was interested in fucking them and they weren't interested back.

"Fuck, why does everyone figure that out?" Brian hissed. "Yes, I wanted him. Anyway, there was this whole misunderstanding and we ended up being... not friends."

"Okay. So what happened last night? Did you have him?"

"You can say fuck, Marie, you can ask if I fucked him." Brian loved teasing his sister when it came to the way she talked about sex, so proper.

"Fine." She said firmly. "Did you fuck him? Did you suck his cock and fuck his tight ass?"

Brian was struck dumb. He'd never heard his older sister talk like that in his life and had no idea how to react to it. "Least I know now that mom isn't in the room," were the only words he could find.

"Come on, Brian. Give me the gory details." She laughed. "And stop being so shocked. I'm 24 years old, I learned the words cock and ass quite a while ago."

"Stop saying them." Brian shuddered. "You're my sister."

"Fine. Just get cracking on the details." She said impatiently.

"We were kissing in my bed... and he passed out." Brian admitted quietly.

"He passed out?" Marie erupted into laughter. "Is that why you're calling? Your male ego is bruised?"

"Fuck, Marie, are you going to listen or am I going to hang up on you?" Brian snapped.

"Geez, this Justin guy has you all wound up, doesn't he, Bri?" Marie had never seen her brother so crazy over a guy.

"We talked this morning and I'm pretty sure that the whole hate thing is over... but I'm not so sure he wants anything more." Brian had always been very open with his sister and now was no exception.

"So ask him." Marie said simply.

"Just ask?" Brian replied incredulously. "What if he says no?"

"Then you know and you can move on." 

"And if he says yes?" 

"Then you try and have a relationship with him." Marie felt like she was giving him answers that he should already know.

"Thanks, Marie." Brian said. 

"No problem, babe. Anytime. Listen, if you and this Justin guy get together are you going to bring him home at Christmas?"

"Yah, right. Hey mom and dad, this is my boyfriend Justin. Did I forget to mention that I'm a fag?" Brian said sarcastically. "I gotta run. This is costing a fortune. Talk to you Sunday?"

"Of course. Much love, Bri. And love to Bastian, too. Tell him he'll have to come home with you for a visit sometime." Marie had always had a bit of a crush on Bastian, but was resigned to the fact that he was gay. They were, however, great friends, Bastian adored her.

"Will do. Bye, Marie." Brian hung up. He wasn't sure that Marie's advice had helped at all. Asking Justin if he was interested seemed so much more forward that he was used to. He usually seduced a guy until he was sure and then they had sex. **You want more than sex from Justin,** a little voice in his head persisted. 

"Fuck. Me." Brian shook his head as he spoke slowly. He realized that the little voice in his head was right, he did want more than just a one night stand from Justin.

***

Justin walked into the pub and looked around. He knew that they were all supposed to be meeting there, but it seemed that he was the first one there. Getting a beer from the bar, he sat down at what had become their usual table and waited. Five minutes later, Brian walked in and looked around. When he spotted Justin, he moved over to the table and sat down.

"Gee, you and me. Here alone. Wonder if it's a coincidence that the rest of the fag squad is late and you and me are here all by our little selves." Brian joked, sitting across from Justin. "How'd it go with Kyle this afternoon?"

"Brilliant. I'm a much better actor than I thought I was." Justin smiled and took another sip of his beer. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, I wasn't sure until now. But now that they left us here alone we can stage a fight and then you storm out, then I'll storm out like five minutes later." Brian grinned as though he was the smartest man who ever lived. 

"Stage a fight now?"

"No! As soon as they walk in the door." Brian grinned. "And then I was thinking maybe you and I could hang out alone for a while."

"Alone?" Justin gulped. 

"If you don't want to, I totally understand." Brian quickly retracted his offer and looked sheepish. He decided that he should have taken Marie's advice instead of trying to do it his own way

"No, no, no. We could hang out together. Might be fun." Justin said nervously. He really wanted to spend time with Brian, but he was afraid that he would get hurt in the end.

"Great!" Brian brightened. He'd never been so nervous about a guy in his life. Granted, guys were usually only in his life for a few days at a time, tops and he wanted Justin to last longer than that. **I hope he isn't a blithering idiot in bed.** Brian thought to himself.

"Shit. There they are." Justin hissed. Brian grinned quickly, knowing that they couldn't see his face and started with his plan.

"You really are a scared little mouse, aren't you Justin?" He said with his voice raised. "Why don't you run back to mommy and stay there until you're ready to be a big boy?"

"What the hell do you know about me, Brian?" Justin ranted, trying as hard as he could not to laugh. He could see their friends watching, dumbfounded.

"I know you're too fucking scared to do what you want!"

"What, because I don't want to fuck you I'm scared?" Justin wondered if this was the conversation they'd be having had he not given in to Brian's seduction the previous night. "You guessed wrong! I'm not scared to fuck you. I just don't want to."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it, Mouse." Brian spat. 

"Fuck you, Brian." Justin stood and turned to run out of the pub, as planned. He hoped that no one followed him, that would throw a kink in his and Brian's plans to hang out later.

"That's it, Mouse! Run away!" Brian called after him. When he saw the group of their friends standing there slack jawed, he resisted the urge to burst into laughter. 

"What the hell was that about?" Bastian asked as everyone sat down at the table with Brian. He'd been counting on their plan to give Brian and Justin some time alone to work, but it was looking like it had backfired. 

"He's a fucking child." Brian spat. "He hates me. I hate him. Let's just leave it at that." He stood. "I'm not in the mood for this. Have fun, you guys." He sneered and made his way out of the pub.

"I think we need to give up on this stupid plan." Melanie said. "I mean, Kyle said they had a big fight last night. And now this... It's not working. Justin isn't interested."

"I think you're right." Kyle agreed. 

"You guys are ready to give up so easily?" Bastian scoffed. "If they weren't interested in each other they wouldn't be fighting like this. From what Kyle told us, we know Brian is interested. I think we just need to focus more on Justin, show him that Brian is a decent guy."

"Is he?" Jeff asked. He didn't want to be a part of something that was going to land Justin with a complete asshole.

"Yes, he is." Bastian said firmly. "Listen, he puts on a tough front, but trust me, he's not as big and bad as he makes himself out to be."

"How do you know?"

"Brian and I go back to when we were thirteen. We went to boarding school together." Bastian explained. 

"Boarding school? Brian doesn't seem like he comes from a rich background." Melanie said honestly. "I mean, he doesn't even strike me as a private school type."

"Oh no, the Park Avenue Vanderbilt's aren't rich at all." Bastian looked at her like she was nuts. A moment later he remembered that Brian had decided to keep his identity a secret, he didn't want people to know that he was rich. "Fuck..." he breathed.

"Vanderbilt? I thought his name was Kinney." Kyle said, confused.

"Can you guys keep a secret? His bite is going to be much worse than his bark if he finds out I told you." Bastian felt bad spilling the details, but he figured that telling them was the only was to keep them from going to Brian and asking him what the deal was.

"Of course we can keep a secret." Emmett said leaning in closer to Bastian, he loved gossip more than anything.

"His name is Brian Vanderbilt. He's Jessica and William Vanderbilt's adopted son." Bastian didn't want to tell them anymore, but felt that he had to explain more so they would understand and keep the secret. "He didn't want to come here and be known as the rich kid, he's gotten that all his life. Being that his parents are so loaded, he's always been considered extremely well off, even when we were around rich kids at school."

"Doesn't he trust us?" Melanie asked.

"No." Bastian looked at her. "Why should he? And besides, he wants people to want to be around him because of him, not because his parents have money."

"We won't tell." Teddy said, his eyes sparkling. Bastian was pretty sure that Teddy's crush on Brian had gotten even more intense with the knowledge that Brian's father ran an empire.

"You'd better not. He'd skin me and serve me to you guys on a platter." Bastian ran his fingers through his curly hair and signaled Lindsay over to the table.

***

Justin opened the door to his room when Brian knocked. "How'd I do?" He asked with a grin. Brian chuckled and stepped inside.

"Brilliant! You should have seen their faces after you left! I think they're going to give up on their little plan now." Brian smiled. "Want to come back to my room and watch a movie? Roberto is gone over night, he's staying with a friend, so we can just hang out the two of us." Brian didn't want to rush things, he didn't want to scare Justin off.

"Sure." Justin grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and followed Brian out of the room. He was still a little unsure of what he wanted to happen, but he had a feeling that Brian would reassure him.

"Do you want to, uhm, watch a movie or something?" Brian asked as they sat down on the couch in his suite. "I have a bunch in my room."

"Sure." Justin said with a smile. 

"Uhh, what do you want to watch?"

"What have you got?"

"Why don't we go in my room and see?" The words were said completely innocently and it wasn't until they were standing close together in his room that Brian thought about what was happening. He could smell a mixture of Justin's shampoo and his cologne and it was intoxicating. "Are you sure you want to watch a movie?" He asked seductively, moving closer to Justin and losing himself in the scent of him.

Justin turned so that he and Brian were face to face and looked up at him with wide eyes. As Justin stared into the hazel-green orbs, he lost himself and started to feel like he would do anything Brian asked. "What else is there to do?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe..." Brian lifted his hand to Justin's face and then moved in closer. "This." He captured Justin's lips with his own and they began kissing passionately. Justin responded immediately and soon they were locked in an embrace so tight that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Brian moved his hands down Justin's back, anxious to have the blonde pressed against him head to toe, and slipped his hands beneath the soft fabric of Justin's shirt. His hands played on the soft skin as they continued the mind blowing kiss, loving the feel off the silk beneath his fingertips.

"Brian..." Justin pushed him away slightly and looked up into his eyes. "I just... I need to know what's going to happen in the morning."

"I'm going to wake you up and we're going to fuck again." Brian leaned down and took a little nip at Justin's ear.

"And after that?" Justin needed to know whether he was going to have Brian only for the night or if he was going to have the option to have him longer.

"After that we're going to spend a lot of time together." Brian grinned. "And we're going to keep it a secret from our big bad friends until they decide to give up on getting us together." 

Justin smiled brilliantly before pulling Brian's mouth back to his own. They pressed themselves so tight against each other that it felt like they were one solid unit. Justin began pushing Brian back towards the bed. When the backs of Brian's knees touched the bed, Justin gave only final push and the two of them fell onto the bed together, still wrapped in each other. 

"I want to feel you." Brian was breathless as he moved his mouth down over Justin's neck to his jaw and started pushing the blonde's t-shirt up with his hands. "Don't pass out this time."

"Bite me." Justin grinned.

"Gladly." Brian took a little nip at Justin's collar bone. "Mmmm." He looked up into Justin's eyes and smiled. "Taste's like honey." He continued working Justin's shirt up over his chest and was soon dragging it over his head. 

Justin pushed Brian back down onto the bed and pulled his legs up to straddle him. "Do you like what you see?" He asked.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed." Brian said with a straight face. When he saw a crestfallen look come to Justin's face, he grabbed him and flipped him over so that Justin was on his back. "Of course I like what I see." He started kissing Justin's neck. "I liked what I saw the minute I met you."

"Liar." Justin giggled as Brian's lips teased his flesh, moving lower. As Brian captured a nipple between his lips, Justin thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it.

"You have sensitive nipples." Brian said with a smile as he moved his lips to the other nub, eliciting the same reaction as he had with the first. "I like that. I like that sound that you make when I play with your nipples."

"Why?" Justin giggled, feeling self conscious. Chris had been his only lover and he'd never paid attention to the little things.. Like foreplay.

"‘Cause it means I'm making you feel good." Brian captured Justin's nipple between his teeth and nibbled gently causing Justin to moan deeply. "Hasn't anyone paid attention to making you feel good before." 

Justin shook his head, ashamed at his lack of experience, and closed his eyes. Brian saw the slight movement and moved himself up so that he was eye level with Justin. 

"Justin, are you a virgin?" He asked. If Justin was a virgin, he wasn't so sure he wanted it to happen right away. He found himself wanting to make Justin's first time special.

"No." Justin avoided Brian's eyes. "I've been with one guy."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked with concern. 

"Yes!" Justin pulled Brian's mouth down to his. "Just... Just go slow, it's been a while." 

"Of course." 

"And keep doing that nipple thing, it feels amazing." It felt good to Justin to be able to express what he wanted from his lover. Brian smiled and went back to work on Justin's nipples, pausing for only a moment to slip his own shirt over his head. 

***

"I should get back to my room." Justin said as he and Brian lay cuddle together, exhausted from their activities.

"Do you have to?" Brian whined a little, making puppy dog eyes. He was enjoying just laying with Justin and he didn't want him to go. 

"Wouldn't want the fag squad to think their plan worked." Justin reminded Brian as he sat up to put his shirt on. He too was reluctant to leave the warm bed, but he knew that had to.

"Oh yah." Brian sat up and kissed Justin's shoulder before it was covered up by the t-shirt. "When will we get to be alone again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Justin suggested. "Meet me around the corner and we can sneak away and be alone."

"Is it just me or does this feel like we're two little straight teenagers trying to keep out romance a secret lest our parents find out and decide to tear us apart?" Brian teased.

"You? Straight? I don't think so!" Justin crawled on top of Brian and kissed him one more time. "I won't allow it."

"Don't go." Brian pouted. 

"Stop being a little wimp. Be the Brian I met at the airport, cocky and arrogant." Justin grinned. "You can be all sweet again when I see you tomorrow."

"Whatever." Brian pretended to be hurt. "See you tomorrow. Remember the plan!"

"I will." Justin smiled and disappeared from the room.

***

"What are you still doing up?" Kyle asked as he walked into the suite not five minutes after Justin had slipped back in. 

"I couldn't sleep." Justin decided that he wasn't really lying. It would have been pretty hard to sleep with Brian's dick up his ass. "Brian pissed me off tonight."

"Know how in elementary school when you would bug the person you had a crush on? I think that's how it is with Brian." Kyle reasoned, sitting down on the couch next to Justin.

Justin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He remembered Brian saying the same thing. "I don't think so." Justin lied. "He's just naturally an asshole."

"You're such a princess." Kyle turned and lay his head in his roommate's lap. "Teddy is totally jealous of you."

"Why?" Justin asked honestly.

"Because Brian only pays attention to you whenever you're in the room." Kyle said simply. "Teddy wants him SO badly and whenever you're around, Brian is focused on you."

Justin had to admit that he was secretly thrilled at the news. He kind of liked being someone to be jealous of. He reminded himself that he couldn't mention that though. "Teddy can have him for all I care. I wouldn't mind if I never saw Brian Kinney again."

"If I had a shot with Brian, I'd jump on it." Kyle tried harder to get Justin's attention, to make him realize that Brian was a real catch.

"I'm sure you'll get your shot. As soon as he realizes he's not going to get a piece from me, he'll move on." Justin was voicing all the opinions he'd had of Brian before they'd slept together.

"Bastian seems to think that Brian is ready for a real boyfriend." 

"What does Bastian know?" Justin was secretly thrilled that Brian's best friend thought he was ready for a relationship, he hoped that's what Brian was thinking of when he thought of the two of them together.

"He IS his best friend, Jus." Kyle was getting irritated. It didn't seem like his roommate was going to break and he was getting tired of pushing it. He'd only known Brian and Justin for a couple of days and already was trying to match make.

"Listen, I'm tired of talking about Brian, okay?" In truth, he was tired of having to put up a front and pretend that he wasn't quickly finding himself crazy about the beautiful brunette. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay. G'night." Kyle sighed. "Are we still going sight seeing tomorrow?"

FUCK!

"Uhm, I donno. Let's see how we're feeling tomorrow, ok? We still have a few days until classes start." Justin said, hoping that Kyle wouldn't press to go sight seeing. "I'm still pretty tired because of the time change."

"Okay. Well, we'll talk in the morning." Kyle smiled and gave a little wave as Justin disappeared into his room. When he heard the door to Kyle's room close, he ran over and grabbed the phone off his night stand. There were phones in every bedroom for room to room calling. He dialed Brian's room and waited for an answer.

"Bastian! Fuck! I'm tired, will you leave me alone?" Brian's voice sounded irritated.

"Were you sleeping?" Justin asked.

"Justin?" he sounded confused. 

"Hi." Justin said sweetly. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

"Nah, the hot blonde I had over left not too long ago." Brian said playfully. "What prompted the call?"

"I just wanted to warn you that they haven't given up." Justin began. "Kyle got home right after me and he kept trying to make me realize what a catch you are."

"You know what a catch I am." 

"He doesn't know that." Justin smiled. 

"Bastian called too, hence my bitchy reaction when I answered the phone. He told me that I should apologize to you and show you what a great guy I am." Brian chuckled. "I wanted to tell him that I showed you that earlier this evening, but I didn't think that would go with our plan."

"No, probably not." Justin giggled. "We still on for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course." Brian said. "Now go to sleep so you can be well rested for tomorrow."

"Night, Bri." 

"Night, my little Mouse." Justin found that he didn't hate the moniker when Brian said it with the flirtatious inflection in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Justin, where ya headed?" Jeff asked after he and Justin literally collided in the hallway the next afternoon. Justin was headed out to meet Brian and quickly thought of a lie to cover it.

"I was just heading out for a walk." He said, somewhat unconvincingly. Jeff decided to let it pass for the moment.

"What are you doing later?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know." Justin shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, this morning at breakfast Bastian had the idea that we should all go horseback riding." Jeff seemed excited about the idea. "So we found a stable only five minutes from here by car and made reservations. You should come."

"Uhm, ok." Justin paused. "Who's all going?"

"Me and Mel, Kyle, Bastian, Emmett, Ted, and I'm not sure about Brian, but Bastian seemed to be pretty sure that he could convince him." Jeff said. "If you don't want to go because of Brian, I can totally understand."

"Can I tell you something?" Justin asked, making a quick decision.

"Of course."

"It has to stay between the two of us."

"I can keep a secret, Justin. Don't worry." Jeff smiled and Justin knew that no matter what, his secret was safe with Jeff.

"Brian and I don't really hate each other. As a matter of fact, we met up after we left the pub last night and I'm on my way to meet him right now." Justin confided. He'd been dying to tell someone, and he felt like he could tell Jeff above everyone else.

"What??!!" Jeff was floored.

"We've been keeping it a secret because we don't want Bastian and Kyle to know that their plan worked." Justin said with a knowing smile.

"How'd you know?"

"We're not retarded. We figured it out a couple of nights ago." Justin said. "And it kind of sucks to let them know that it worked. We want to have a little fun before we let everyone know that we're together." 

"Well, I won't tell anyone. Mel's in on the plan too, so I kind of can't wait to see her face when it comes to light that you two did end up getting together." Jeff felt himself becoming much less shy with Justin and was happy to have met someone that he felt he could trust.

"I think you and I are really going to get along." Justin laughed. "I'd better get going, but what time is everyone leaving for the stable?"

"About four, I think. We're all meeting in the parking lot." Jeff smiled. "I was going to invite you to come in my car with Mel and I, but I'm sure I could get Emmett and Ted to come with us so that you could go with Brian."

"I think it would be better if I came with you guys. I don't want to have to bicker with Brian the whole way there. We'll have lots of time to do that while we're there." Justin smiled. "I really gotta run, he's probably waiting for me." 

"See you later, Justin."

"Bye, Jeff." Justin smiled and hurried out the door. 

***

"You're late." Brian tried to sound hurt as he saw Justin approaching. "I was getting ready to leave." Justin laughed and launched himself into Brian's arms.

"You wouldn't leave without me." He said knowingly. "I'll bet you were counting the minutes until it was time to meet me."

"Sure." Brian rolled his eyes and leaned down to give Justin a kiss. "Now, where were you while I was standing out here waiting?"

"Talking to Jeff. He invited me to come riding this afternoon." 

"Good. I'm going too." Brian smiled and pulled out of the embrace, quickly replacing the contact by taking Justin's hand. "I was hoping you were going to come."

"We're going to have to be all hatey." 

"I know." A smile slowly crept onto Brian's face. "Maybe we can accidently get lost together and have a little alone time on the horses."

"That sounds far too romantic to be coming from you." Justin grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Brian leaned over and nudged Justin's shoulder with his own. "I can be romantic, you know." 

"I bet you were thinking that we could tie the horses up and fuck out there in nature." Justin said. "So much for my romantic boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Brian raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten the title so quickly. "Are we already boyfriends?"

"I'm sorry..." Justin felt stupid for ruining the playful moment. "I just thought..."

"Shhh." Brian leaned down and kissed the blonde. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Justin nodded reluctantly, avoiding Brian's eyes. He was scared that by moving things so quickly he was going to make Brian run away. "And you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"They kinda go hand in hand." Justin peeked up at Brian from beneath lowered lids.

"You sure you can put up with me?" Brian got the playful tone in his voice again and Justin was relieved.

"I think I can try." Justin smiled brightly.

"Then it looks like I have my first boyfriend." Brian was a little scared about having a boyfriend, but he was happy that it was Justin.

"Mine too." Justin admitted. 

"What about the guy in high school?"

"Not a boyfriend." The tone in the blonde's voice told Brian that he didn't want to talk about it any further. 

"Okay then." Brian tugged Justin's hand and they began running down a trail that led to a grassy area hidden by the trees. "Wanna sit for a while?"

"Sure." Brian said down, leaning against a tree, and pulled Justin to sit between his legs and leaning against his chest. As Brian wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend, he reveled in how good it felt. There really wasn't anything sexual about the embrace, but it was incredibly intimate. Brian had never experienced intimacy with someone he was also sexually attracted to.

"So, are we going to bicker and fight until we're driving everyone crazy this afternoon?" Justin asked with a smile. 

"I think we should." Brian pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Justin's head. "Let's give em a real show. I don't want to keep this a secret for too long, but we can't tell them until they give up on us."

"We're so terrible." Justin laughed.

"Ahh, hell, they deserve it." 

***

"Well, looks like we're all here." Bastian said once they were all gathered in the parking lot. They were taking his car and Jeff's. "Let's get this show on the road. Justin, are you coming with us?"

"No, I'm going to go with Jeff and Mel." Justin replied. He wasn't so sure that he wanted Brian going in the same car as Teddy. The way the semi-cute brunette was looking at his boyfriend was making Justin a little jealous. "Hey, Teddy, why don't you come with us?"

"Uhm... okay." Teddy seemed to be reluctant to go in the other car, but gave in. He had been looking forward to being in the backseat of Bastian's car with Brian.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Justin?" Kyle asked. It was apparent that their plan was still in full effect.

"Nope." Justin smiled and then shot a look at Brian. "I'd be MUCH happier to go in this car." He and Brian had been practicing their looks of disdain when they were sitting out in the grass earlier that afternoon. 

Jeff nearly burst out laughing when he saw the look on Justin's face. Being the only one in the group who knew that it was all a lie, he couldn't believe how amazingly they were acting things out. He'd seen the look on Justin's face when he talked about Brian earlier that day and he knew that the adorable blond was crazy about the beautiful brunette.

"Come on, you guys, let's go. We're going to be late." He said with a conspiratory wink in Justin's direction.

Once they were all in the car, Teddy turned and looked at Justin. "What is it about Brian that you don't like? I mean, I'd kill to have him. I just don't see why you don't want him too."

"He's an arrogant, self centered asshole." Justin replied, trying to make it sound as offhand as possible. He was trying not to sound like he and Brian had rehearsed, even though they had. "You can have him." **Over my dead body.**

"Are you kidding?" Teddy laughed. "I don't have a shot. His attention is focused entirely on you whenever you're in the room."

"He wants to fuck me." Justin shrugged. "And it pisses him off that I don't want him too."

"God, how can you not be attracted to him? He's a fucking god." Ted breathed.

"Especially in his own mind." Justin turned and looked out the window, signaling that the conversation was over. He hated saying bad things about Brian. 

***

"This is it." Bastian said as they pulled into the ranch. He was excited to go riding in the rolling hills of Ireland. He also figured that the ride would be a good time for them to conveniently get Brian and Justin alone. "This is going to be a blast."

"Just keep that little shit away from me, alright?" Brian warned. "I actually want to have fun this afternoon and he has a way of making things that are fun into shit."

"Stop being such a retard." Bastian swatted him in the arm. "I've never seen you have such a strong dislike for someone in all the years I've known you."

"Stop trying to make me friends with him or whatever you're trying to do." Brian snapped. "Why is it so important to you?"

"We're just sick of listening to you guys bicker." Bastian lied. "Can you two just try to get along while we're here? We all just want to have fun this afternoon."

"I'll try." Brian rolled his eyes. "Just stop expecting he and I to magically become friends." 

They all got out of the cars and heading inside. The people at the stable were waiting for them with horses already saddled and ready to go. Justin risked a glance at Brian and saw that his boyfriend was peeking at him too. Brian winked as if to say "let the games begin."

"Don't fall and break your neck, Kinney." Justin said with a sneer. "Wouldn't want our afternoon to be ruined by YOU."

"Thanks for that lovely sentiment, Mouse." Brian rolled his eyes and smoothly swung himself up onto the big black horse. "I don't think you have to worry about me hurting myself, but feel free to break your own neck."

"Come on, let's get going." Mel interjected. She was starting to wonder whether their plan to throw Brian and Justin together enough for them to realize they liked each other was going to work. 

As they rode, Brian was careful to ride in the middle so that he might be able to fall back with Justin and quickly say something nice to make up for the breaking his neck comment. Justin stayed at the back of the group with Jeff as Mel rode towards the front with Kyle and Bastian.

"You guys are pretty believable." Jeff said quietly to Justin, making sure that even though they were behind the group no one could hear them. "If I didn't know that you two were an item, I'd actually believe it. Are you sure you two didn't have an argument earlier?"

Justin laughed. "No. We're just discovering that maybe we should have been actors. We're actually trying to make them give up so that we can stop the secrets." 

"Look at Ted." Jeff nodded his head in the direction of Brian, Emmett, and Ted. "He's trying to move in on your man."

"If he wasn't so pathetic about it, I might be jealous. Brian would never go for the drooling, worshiping type." Justin was sure that what he was saying was true. 

"He needs someone to challenge him." Jeff agreed. "Like you." 

"We're boyfriends now." Justin was excited about it and had to tell Jeff. 

"You weren't before?"

"Not til this afternoon." Justin beamed. He looked over at Brian and his smile grew even brighter. He was sure that he'd never felt so much for anyone in his life.

"You're so cute." Jeff chuckled.

"Are you hitting on me?" Justin teased. 

"You're not my type. I prefer brunettes." Jeff winked and moved his horse forward so that he could ride next to Mel. 

***

Once they were finished riding, Justin was brushing down his horse and Brian walked up to him. "You didn't hurt yourself. I'm surprised, Mouse." He said with sneer.

"Why are you so surprised?" Justin whirled around and glared at him. "I didn't grow up destitute like you, you know." 

"Pardon me?" Brian glared at him. "What makes you think I grew up poor?"

"The way you talk? The clothes you wear?" Justin raised his chin. 

"You must be so proud to be a country club snob." Brian rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how much of what Justin was saying he actually meant. He started to wonder whether he should tell Justin about his real last name, about his family. 

"Better than being poor." Justin snarked.

"Must be nice up there on your high horse." Brian moved forward threateningly. Everyone was completely silent, watching what was unfolding.

"Who do you think you are?" Justin wasn't having fun with their game anymore and was tempted to out them right then and there.

"Oh stop being such a pussy." Brian said, shaking the tension out of his body. He had almost forgotten that he was staging a fight with his boyfriend and not actually fighting with someone he hated.

"Don't fucking call me that!" 

"Ooh, Mouse." Brian made sure that no one other than Justin could see his face and quickly smiled and winked to make sure Justin knew he wasn't serious, it was starting to feel too real. "There are some moments when you almost make me believe that you're not a pussy little faggot."

"How dare you!" Justin was feeling better about the charade after seeing Brian's smile and wink. He advanced on Brian, as though he was about to attack him, and hoped that their friends would stop it before he had to.

"What are you going to do, Mouse?" Brian raised an eyebrow and pretended to be amused. In truth, he was amazed that Justin had thought of making it seem like it was going to become physical. Anyone who knew either of them would be shocked. Brian was hoping that this would be the final straw and his friends would give up.

"Come on, you two!" Jeff stepped in. He was starting to feel like the game was getting too serious and he wanted them to stop. He decided that he was going to do what he could to stop Bastian from trying to get them together so that they would stop with the fighting. "Don't take this any further than it needs to go."

Justin turned and walked away. He was exhausted from having to make himself fight with Brian and all he wanted to do was run into his arms and stay there until everything was okay.

"I think we should head back." Jeff said to everyone before turning and following Justin.

***

"I don't want to do this anymore." Justin said as he and Brian lay in bed together late that night. After coming home from riding, everyone had decided to skip the pub and make it an early night. After he was sure Kyle was asleep, Justin sneaked off to Brian's room.

"Me neither." Brian stroked the blonde's hair. "This afternoon nearly killed me."

"There were moments that I forgot it was all an act." Justin admitted. 

"Me, too. That's why I winked at you. I didn't want you to forget how I feel." Brian moved his hand down to stroke Justin's bare back. With the younger man in his arms, he felt at home.

"Can we tell them soon?" Justin looked up into Brian's eyes. 

"Yes, I promise." Brian kissed the tip of Justin's nose. "We can wake them all up and tell them now if you want to." Justin laughed.

"Well, that would be dramatic. I think we can keep it a secret a little longer. It's kind of fun to sneak around. Just, no more hateful fights, okay?" Justin wasn't sure he was ready to tell everyone about their charade, he liked being able to establish their relationship without other people involved. He just hated pretending to despise Brian.

"Deal." Brian maneuvered Justin onto his back and climbed up to straddle him. "Can you stay the rest of the night? We can set the alarm so you can sneak back into your room before Kyle wakes up."

"I think that would be great." Justin smiled brightly and reached his hand up to stroke Brian's arm. "What are we going to do with all this time together?" He asked playfully. He had a pretty good idea what his boyfriend had in mind.

"Well, we could play Rummy." Brian winked. "I would suggest strip poker, but since we're already naked..."

"Since we're already naked, we could fuck." Justin said casually.

"Why, Justin, I thought you'd never ask." Brian leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with his own. 

***

"Hi, Mom." Brian said into the phone. It was Sunday and he was making his obligatory phone call before heading off to dinner with his friends. "How's New York?"

"It's lovely, honey." There was a smile in Jessica's voice. "How's Ireland?"

"It's great, Mom." Brian said honestly. "I'm having a great time. Miss you guys though."

"We miss you, too, Bri." Jessica paused. "Your father and I were thinking of coming to visit you in October."

"Really?" Brian wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to see his family, but he wasn't sure how their visit would go over. It would mean telling his friends his real identity, and it would mean that he and Justin would either have to keep their relationship a secret or he'd have to come out.

"It's been a long time since we've taken a holiday together and your father thinks he'd be able to get away for a couple of weeks in October. We wouldn't be in Galway the whole time, obviously, but we'd come down to visit you for a couple of days." Jessica seemed excited about the visit.

"Sounds great." Brian said. Wanting to see his family overcame his fear about revealing his secrets. "Are dad and the girls there?"

"Of course." Jessica said. "Marie is standing right here waiting, somewhat impatiently, for her turn to talk to you. I'll pass the phone over to her now."

"K, mom." Brian said. "I miss you and I'll talk to you soon."

"I miss you, too, honey. Be safe. I love you." 

"Love you, too, Mom." Brian waited as his mother handed the phone to his big sister. "Hey, little girl."

"Hey, big boy." Marie also had a smile in her voice. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait all day for you to call."

"Well, remember the time difference. If I would have waited I would have been calling you guys in the middle of the night here." Brian smiled. "So, how's things around there?"

"Same old. How're things there? How'd it go with that guy?"

"Mom left the room?"

"You're such a pussy. Yes, she went to get Dad and Lily." Marie said. "So spill."

"I apparently got myself a boyfriend." Brian smiled at the thought. He'd never actually been adverse to having a boyfriend, but until Justin hadn't met anyone who he would consider having an actual relationship with.

"Oh my god! Brian!" Marie squealed. "Tell me everything."

"Not much to tell." Brian didn't know what kind of details she wanted. "We started sleeping together and yesterday we decided to be boyfriends."

"Tell me about him. All I know is that his name is Justin and he's from Pittsburgh." Marie sounded like she was talking to one of her girlfriends instead of to her younger brother.

"Well, he's a civil engineering student. He's 18. He's about 5'9", with blond hair and blue eyes. Uhm... He has a sister and a brother." Brian wasn't sure what else to tell her. 

"He sounds perfect for you." Marie gushed. "So, how's Bastian?" Brian could tell from the change in her tone of voice that someone had entered the room.

"He's good. He's having a great time and making friends with everyone, as usual. He says hi. He wants you to come visit so the three of us can get into some trouble." Brian said with a chuckle.

"Maybe on Spring Break? Me and Liz could come visit." Marie suggested.

"That would be fun." Brian paused. "Are dad and Lily there now? I should talk to them and then get going. This call is costing a fortune and everyone will be leaving for dinner soon."

"Okay. I'll talk to you next week then." Marie wished she could talk to her brother longer, but knew that he had other things to do. "Miss you, B."

"Miss you, too. Luv ya, kiddo."

"Love you too." Marie singsonged before handing the phone to their father. 

"Hello, Son." William said. He was happy to talk to his son. 

"Hey, Dad." Brian said. "How you doing?"

Brian had a short conversation with his dad and then with Lily before saying goodbye to everyone on speaker phone and hanging up. He went back to his room to find Roberto watching porn... again.

"Do you ever get laid or is your right hand your best friend?" Brian asked with a sneer.

"I have to watch this to try and forget the moans that you and the little blond were making in your room last night." Roberto replied, never taking his eyes off the lesbian action on the screen. 

"Watching two women to get the image of two men out of your mind, huh?" Brian made a face. "God, I'm going to need to have a lot of sex tonight to rid myself of this particular image."

"Don't do it in here!" Roberto snapped. "I want to have a good night's sleep tonight so I can feel fresh in the morning."

"Whatever you say." Brian walked into his room and slammed the door. 

***

"So why'd you ask us to come here?" Bastian asked. He, Kyle, Mel, and Jeff were all gathered in Mel's room at Jeff's request. "Do you have an idea of how we can fix things?"

"I think we should give up and leave it alone. It's obviously not working, it's only making things worse. Maybe if we quit trying to force them together, they might actually learn to be friends." Jeff replied. He'd been thinking about it ever since leaving the stables and had decided that he would just ask everyone to stop.

"I think we just need to give it a little more effort." Bastian said firmly. "I really don't think that they hate each other as much as they pretend to." 

"What makes you think that?" Jeff demanded. "The fact that they almost got into a physical scrap yesterday or the fact that the only words they ever say to each other are mean and hateful?"

"Both." Bastian seemed pleased with himself. "No one hates someone that much unless they want they want them. I mean, we know Brian wants to sleep with him..."

"So why can't we just leave them alone and if it's meant to happen, let it happen?" Jeff was anxious for Brian and Justin to tell everyone the truth. He hated seeing them fight, he saw what it did to Justin.

"They obviously need our help." Bastian said. 

"I'm kind of starting to think we should throw in the towel too." Kyle put in. "Seeing them fight yesterday sort of solidified my opinion on that. And Justin was alone in his room until noon today. It's not fair of us to put him in more situations that upset him so much."

"Let's give it one more try at the pub tonight and if it doesn't work, we can throw in the towel and see what happens." Bastian was trying to think of something they hadn't tried yet. He was finding it difficult, but had never failed at anything and was determined not to fail at this. 

"Only one more night and then we'll give up?" Jeff wanted him to promise. He hoped that one more night of pretending to fight didn't ruin things between Brian and Justin.

"Yes. I promise." Bastian said reluctantly. He wanted to keep with things until his best friend and the young blonde were happily in love.

"Good." Jeff nodded. 

***

"Hey sexy." Bastian said as Kyle and Justin walked into the pub that evening. "And sexy number two." 

"I hope I'm the one you're calling sexy, without the number two." Kyle said as he reached over and ran his fingers through Bastian's hair. The two of them had been spending a lot of time flirting and fucking and everyone was starting to wonder what the deal was. 

"What are you talking about? I've moved on to trying to get Justin the übercutie." Bastian winked at Kyle. "Unless someone else here is more interested in him?"

"I don't want to fuck up the roommate dynamic we have." Kyle said as he pulled up a chair next to Bastian. 

"I prefer brunettes." Ted said as he looked over at Brian. No one was surprised. Ted had been going on and on about how he wanted Brian whenever the sexy brunette wasn't around. 

"Sorry, honey, I like big manly men. Twinkies aren't my style." Emmett grinned.

"I'm straight." Jeff said with a laugh when everyone looked at him. "And while we're on the subject, may I say that it's really weird to be the only straight guy in this little group we've formed."

"Yes, you may." Bastian winked. "If you ever wanna take a walk on our side, I'd be happy to show you the ropes." 

"I'm good with Mel, thanks." Jeff laughed.

When everyone turned to look at Brian, he knew that the whole conversation about Bastian wanting Justin had been a setup. He felt better knowing that his best friend wasn't interested in his boyfriend, but he refused to play into their hands.. "I don't fucking want him."

"Well, then, lucky me." Bastian grinned and pulled Justin onto his lap. "So, baby, you wanna get out of here?" He hoped that Justin knew he was joking. 

"You're not my type." Justin climbed off Bastian's lap and pulled up a chair of his own. "But thanks for the offer." Justin had seen the flash in Brian's eyes and felt good knowing that he was jealous of the harmless flirting. 

"Mouse is a snob." Brian said under his breath. "Horny Australian fags aren't his style." 

"Do you have to be a dick all the time?" Justin pretended to be hurt. He didn't want to get into the angry kind of fight they had gotten into yesterday.

"Only to you." Brian sneered and took a big gulp a beer. He couldn't wait to get out of there. On the phone with Justin earlier in the evening they had decided that they would stage an argument and leave within a couple of minutes of each other so that they could have some time alone.

They ignored each other for nearly an hour and had fun with their friends. Brian slid his foot under the table and gently into Justin's lap to signal that he wanted to go and they were off. "So, Mouse, how come you're only fun once in a while? Do you need a few beers in you to loosen up and actually have a good time?" 

"The only reason you've never seen me have a good time is because whenever you're in the room I want to shoot myself in the foot." Justin thought that he sounded stupid, but he was running out of creative insults.

"Don't let me stop you." Brian sat back in his chair.

"You're such an asshole." Justin snapped. "Why do you have to pick fights all the fucking time? What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. You chickened out." Brian pressed his tongue against his cheek. "Tell me, Justin, are you scared to have sex? Or are you waiting for marriage?"

"It really gets to you that I don't want to fuck you, doesn't it? Haven't you ever been shot down before? I can't imagine that every guy you meet wants you. You're not all that good looking." Justin said firmly.

"And you are one to talk?" Brian forced a laugh. "The only reason I ever wanted to fuck you at all was because you were blessed with a hot ass. I'd be fucking the ass, not the rest of you."

"Wow, do you sweet talk all guys like that?" Justin pushed his chair out and stood. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm not in the mood to party anymore. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Justin walked out of the pub. Once outside, he smiled and hoped that Brian hurried.

After twenty minutes of pretending that he was sullen instead of impatient, Brian stood. "I'm tire, you guys. I'm gonna go get some shut eye."

"Hey, Brian, do you want me to come with you?" Teddy offered. "I think I'm going to take off too, anyways."

"I don't think so, Teddy." Brian wanted to laugh. "I think I just want to walk alone."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey." Justin said with a smile as he opened the door of his suite to find Brian standing there grinning. "So, do you really think my only good feature is my ass?"

"Nope." Brian stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm pretty sure your best feature is your mouth." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips. "You have beautiful, full red lips, and beautiful white teeth. Plus, you're the best kisser I've ever met."

"You flatter me." Justin said with a smile, slipping his arms around Brian's waist. "How much time do you think we have before they leave the pub?"

"Couple hours still." Brian grinned and led the blonde over to the couch. "So we don't have to hide in your bedroom this time. Wanna do it on the kitchen table?"

"Kinky." Justin said with a chuckle. 

"No, kinky would be if I tied you to the kitchen table and covered you in chocolate syrup." Brian pressed Justin down onto the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Now, there's a thought." 

"You're a lot naughtier than you look, you know that?" Brian leaned down and started kissing Justin's neck and ears. "I like it." 

"It's too bad we didn't get along from the beginning. You could have initiated me into the mile high club." Justin arched his neck to give Brian better access, he loved when Brian moved his lips over the sensitive spots on his neck.

"Now, wouldn't that have been a romantic first time. Me, with my back pressed against the door. You, leaning over with your hands on either side of the toilet." Brian chuckled. "I much prefer the way we did it."

"Maybe next time both of us are heading back to the states?" Justin kind of like the picture Brian had just painted him.

"You're on." Brian continued his ministrations on Justin's neck, sliding his hand down to tease and play with Justin's nipples. 

Justin arched his back when Brian began teasing his nipple through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He cried out softly and closed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on the feelings Brian was stirring up inside him. 

"I think we should take this off." Brian said seductively as he lifted his body and looked down at his lover laying on the couch beneath him. Justin's hair was ruffled and his cheeks pink with excitement. "You look so fucking sexy right now," he all but growled. "The things I'm going to do to you tonight..."

"Can't wait." Justin smiled brightly and began pulling at his shirt, anxious to see what Brian had in store for them. The talk of the mile high club and the kitchen table had Justin more excited than he'd ever been. 

"Let me help." Brian moved down so that his knees were at Justin's feet and brought his mouth to the skin on Justin's abdomen that was exposed from his shirt being lifting. He kissed and licked the flesh, occasionally biting it softly. "You taste like Justin."

"Is that a good thing?" Justin said, opening his eyes briefly and looking at his lover. 

"Best taste in the world." Brian grinned as he returned to kissing Justin's stomach. With every inch of skin that he exposed, he was sure to give every inch of skin attention from his mouth. Once the shirt was up to Justin's small, pink nipples, Brian moved back down to kiss along the lines of the blonde's rib cage. 

Justin lay back and enjoyed the sensations. Brian had never spent so much time undressing him, and all the attention had Justin hard as a rock and aching to be freed from the confines of his pants. He wasn't about to rush Brian, everything felt so great, but he was hoping that he would be finished his ministrations on his chest soon. 

Brian moved his lips back up and gently took one of Justin's nipple between his teeth. "Ohhh... Ohhhhh!" Justin moaned.

"Mmm... My favorite sound." Brian whispered as he moved to the other nipple, applying the same gentle pressure with his teeth. As Justin moaned again, Brian moved his hand down to grasp Justin's shaft through the material of his pants. "Glad you're enjoying yourself." He said proudly before continuing to tease Justin's nipples with his teeth.

"Brian, you're making me crazy." Justin was breathless. "Please, touch me."

"I am touching you." Brian said, though he knew exactly what Justin meant. When Justin moved his hands down to free himself of his pants, Brian pushed them away and held them over his head. "No, no, no, Mouse." He chastised softly. "That's my job."

Justin groaned and threw his head back. Brian was pushing him to the edge and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He let out a sigh of relief when Brian quickly undid his pants and slipped his hand inside. Brian gently ran his finger tips over Justin's velvety shaft before wrapping his fingers around him and jacking him slowly. 

"You're hard, really hard. Am I doing something you like?" He teased.

"Yes... ugn... No." Justin hissed. "You're killing me!" He groaned a little when Brian lifted his hand off the younger man's cock. "God, Briiiiii."

Brian moved up to kiss Justin's lips softly before sliding down his body once again. He moved Justin's pants down over his hips and they soon found their way to a heap on the floor. Using his fingertips once again, Brian used feather-light touches to drive his lover crazy with desire before leaning down to capture the head in his mouth. 

"Ohhhhh!" Justin curled his toes into the couch and moaned. "Fuuuuuck!"

Brian swirled his tongue around the head for a few moments before moving his lips down the shaft and taking Justin's length into his mouth. Alternating between deep long strokes and firm sucking on just the head, Brian brought Justin to the edge.

"I'm... Bri... I'm gunna...."

"Not yet." Brian said teasingly taking his mouth from Justin's cock completely.

"I'm going to hurt you later." Justin threatened, half serious. He had been so close and now Brian took it away from him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Slowly and gently." Brian smiled and returned his lips to Justin's while he worked on removing his own clothes. They lost themselves in the kiss. Once Brian recovered, he lifted his mouth from Justin's and looked down into the blonde's eyes. "Lift your arms." He commanded as he worked Justin's bunched up shirt over his head. 

Brian stood and quickly removed his own clothes, tossing them on top of Justin's discarded clothes. He paused only a moment, stopping to take in how beautiful Justin looked, sprawled out on the couch, panting and wanton. 

"How did I get so fucking lucky." He whispered as he lowered himself to his knees next to the couch and returned his mouth to Justin's turgid cock. He sucked in earnest, his intent this time to taste his young lover's seed.

Justin grabbed the arm of the couch in his fingers and threw his head back. The sensations Brian was creating with his mouth and his tongue were driving Justin to the edge and he knew that he would cum within a minute or two if Brian kept up what he was doing. Brian felt Justin stiffen beneath him and he sucked passionately on the head of his dick.

"Brian! I'm... ohhhh!" Justin couldn't finish the sentence before his orgasm took over and he exploded into Brian's mouth. When he finally recovered, he saw Brian looked at him smiling with contentment. "Brian... That was amazing." Justin was still breathless.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Brian smiled. "Shove over so I can lay down next to you for a bit." Justin did as he was told and Brian climbed in behind him, capturing him in his arms. 

"Don't you want to .." Justin wiggled his ass against the hardon that was pressed against him. "I mean, you haven't..."

"Shh..." Brian gently caressed Justin's tummy. "Like I said, lot's of time..."

***

 

"So, it's over right? No more schemes, no more plans?" Jeff said about half an hour after Brian and Justin had left. He hadn't wanted to bring it up right away, but it was starting to look like Kyle and Bastian were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, it's over." Bastian sighed. "I guess I was totally off about the chemistry." He looked down at his drink.

"We all were." Mel agreed. "It seemed like a slight annoyance that they had towards each other at first, but it seems to have grown into full blown hatred. What a year this is going to be!"

"I think I'm going to go check on Justin. He seemed pretty upset when he left." Kyle threw some money down on the table. Bastian stood then too. 

"I'm gunna go see what's up with Bri, too. Maybe I can cheer him up." He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"I think you guys should just leave them alone." Jeff panicked. He knew that they were together and if Bastian and Kyle went to check on them, they'd be caught. "Neither of them really seemed like they were in the mood for company."

"Nah, I think Bri prolly wants someone to hang with. I've never seen him as mad as he seems to get with Justin. I wonder what happened that night he hit on Justin." Bastian ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Yah, it must have been pretty crazy." Kyle agreed. 

"What could have happened to make them that mad?" Ted asked. "I mean, Brian obviously didn't want him THAT much." 

"I disagree." Bastian said firmly. "He wanted him. I think that's why he gets so pissed whenever Justin's around. I don't think Vanderbilt has EVER gotten shot down before." 

"I believe that." Ted said firmly. "He's totally hot." 

"We get it," Jeff said firmly. "You like Brian." He was getting tired of hearing Ted go on and on about Brian.

"We'll see you guys later." Kyle said with a smile. As soon as they were out of the pub, Bastian grabbed his hand and smiled. 

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Bastian asked, squeezing gently on Kyle's fingers.

"You're the one who wanted to keep up the whole I'm too cool for a boyfriend thing." Kyle said, looking up at Bastian. "Why would I want to keep it a secret that I have the hottest boyfriend ever in life?"

"So true." Bastian grinned. "We don't have to tell them we've been keeping it a secret. We could just sort of start showing signs and let them figure it out."

"You're so cute when you're trying to be macho." Kyle grabbed Bastian's head and pulled him down for a kiss. "Come back to my room after you check on Brian?"

"Of course." 

They went their separate ways once they got inside. Kyle headed towards his room and Bastian towards Brian's. Having already decided that they were going to see each other as soon as they were finished with their friends, they both knew that they would probably rush things.

Bastian knocked on Brian's door. When it opened, he wasn't surprised to see Roberto standing there instead of Brian. He figured Brian was probably sulking in his room pretending to be asleep. "Hey, Man, is Brian here?" Bastian tried to be nice, he didn't want to piss Brian's roommate off too much so early in the year.

"He hasn't come back yet." Roberto sounded distracted. Bastian heard panting and moaning sounds coming from inside and realized that Brian's roommate was watching porn. 

"Are you sure he's not in his room?" Bastian was confused. He wondered whether Brian went for a walk or something. "He left the pub about half an hour ago."

"I've been here since nine." Roberto was getting impatient. "Check the blonde's room. Those two kept me up all night with their fucking. It's grossing me right the fuck out." 

"What blonde? I didn't see him with any blonde last night." Bastian was confused.

"I donno. Thin little blonde kid." Roberto shrugged. "He snuck in here at about two am – that's what time they woke me up anyways – and they were in there doing it til just before dawn. I told Brian to go to the kid's room tonight, I want to actually sleep."

"Justin?" Bastian couldn't believe it, but Justin was the only blonde he could think of.

"I don't know his name." Roberto snapped. "Now, can you please go? I'm busy." 

"Hope you and your hand have a good time. Don't forget to use lube or you'll rub it raw." With that, Bastian disappeared down the hall in search of Kyle. He had to find out if Justin was the "little blonde" Roberto had been talking about.

Bastian moved into the hallway where Justin and Kyle's room was located and he found Kyle there laughing to himself outside the door. Bastian came up and wrapped an arm around him. 

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, fuck me, Brian! Fuck! Harder!" Kyle laughed even harder to himself at his impression of the sounds he'd heard coming from his dorm room.

"What?!"

"Was Brian in his room?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. Roberto told me to try the little blonde's room. Apparently, Brian and the blonde kept him up all night." Bastian felt a smile growing on his face as realization dawned.

"We've been fucking had." Kyle laughed even harder. 

"Did you hear Justin leave last night?" Bastian asked.

"Nope." Kyle shook his head. "I wonder how long this has been going on."

"My guess is that it started about the same time as they started ‘hating' each other." Bastian's smile grew until he was beaming. "They figured us out. They were playing us."

"Least we know our plan worked." Kyle shrugged with a smile. "Should we interrupt them or let them think they still have a secret?"

"Oh, baby, we totally have to interrupt them." Bastian put his hand on the doorknob. "I bet they're really hot together." 

"After you, kind sir." Kyle laughed.

Bastian opened the door quietly, unsure of where Brian and Justin were fucking. What he found made him want to burst into laughter again. There, on the kitchen table, was Justin. Brian was standing up and pounding into the blonde like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, well, well, boys. Do you really expect Kyle to eat off that table now that Justin's been fucked on it?" Bastian grinned as he saw Brian and Justin look at him in shock. 

"Fuck, Bastian!" Brian exclaimed. "You couldn't let me finish before you decided to rub it in that we're caught?"

"Don't let us stop you. This shit is better than porn." Bastian leaned against the wall and pulled Kyle in front of him, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

"Get. Out. Or I'm gunna beat the shit out of you as soon as I cum." Brian growled, never stopping plowing into a very embarrassed Justin. 

"I think I'll take my chances. This is worth the beating." Bastian chuckled. 

Brian reached underneath Justin, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist, and pulled him into his arms, never pulling out of him. "Good night, fuckers." He hissed as he carried Justin to the bedroom. 

"They caught us." Justin breathed as Brian lowered him to the bed and started thrusting into him slowly. 

"Fuck now. Talk later." Brian said, trying to forget the scene in the kitchen and get back to the task at hand. 

***

"Well, boys, was it as good for you as it was for us?" Bastian asked when Brian and Justin stepped from Justin's bedroom a half hour later. 

"Fuck you." Brian said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. 

"I think you've had enough fucking for tonight." Kyle chuckled from his spot on Bastian's lap. "I think you two boys have some ‘splainin' to do."

"Why are you guys back so early?" Justin asked as Brian returned to his side. "We thought you'd be at the pub for at least a couple of hours."

"We were worried about the two of you." Bastian said with a mock glare. "We came back to make sure you were okay."

"You two came back here to fuck. You just did it under the guise of checking on us." Brian said knowingly. 

"Guilty." Kyle chuckled. 

"You two boyfriends or something?" Brian asked as he pulled Justin down into the armchair, placing him on his lap.

"Or something." Bastian replied, deciding that enough secrets had come out that night. "So how fucking long have you two been sneaking off and secretly fucking each other's brain's out?" 

"Is it your business?" Brian countered.

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Bastian decided to take a different angle, sure he wasn't going to get an answer to his first question.

"We knew about your little plan." Justin replied.

"How'd you find out about Operation Cock?" Bastian asked casually.

"Operation Cock?" Brian spit a mouthful of water out, missing Justin's head by an inch. "You fucking named your little plan Operation Cock?"

"He wanted to call it Pin The Tail On The Fag at first." Kyle interjected.

"Nice." Brian rolled his eyes. "Well, your Operation Cock worked... sort of. It was mostly our finding out about it that got us together." 

"I'm so fucking brilliant." Bastian put his hands behind his head and did his best to look superior. "I knew you two were mental over each other." 

"We're going back to bed." Brian lifted Justin off his lap and they made their way to the bedroom. "Just so you know, I plan on fucking him again tonight, so please don't walk in and fuck it up."

"Sure, thing, Vanderbilt." Bastian called, causing Brian to wince.

"Why'd he call you Vanderbilt?" Justin asked as they both laid down on the bed.

"There's something I have to tell you." Brian swallowed hard. "I really don't want you to be mad, okay?"

"Okay." Justin said slowly, skeptically.

"My last name isn't really Kinney. It would have been if my birth parents hadn't given me up for adoption. However, I was adopted... by Jessica and William Vanderbilt." Brian looked at Justin, trying to gauge his reaction.

"The millionaires?" Justin's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yah." The brunette replied quietly.

"Uhm... okay. Why did you keep this a secret?" Justin asked. He didn't want to be angry, or even form an opinion until he listened to everything Brian had to say.

"All through school, I was the rich Vanderbilt kid. I didn't want to be that here. I wanted to just be Brian. Going by my middle name instead of my last name made that possible." 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I had to trust you before I told you. One of the reasons I've never done the boyfriend thing is because I've never been able to really tell whether a guy was really into me, or my money." Brian gulped, hoping Justin wasn't offended that he hadn't trusted him.

"So you trust me now?" Justin asked.

"You wanted to be Brian Kinney's boyfriend. I trusted you as soon as you said that." 

"So, if we get married, will I be Mrs. Vanderbilt?" Justin asked, trying to lighten the mood. Brian looked like he was going to puke.

"Just because you're the bottom doesn't mean you're going to be the Mrs." Brian chuckled. "What if I want to be Mrs. Taylor?"

"You're retarded." Justin laughed and wrapped his arms around Brian. "I don't think we need to worry about that yet. I've only known you for what, a week?"

"So true." Brian leaned down and kissed him. "Are we crazy? Being boyfriends so quick?"

"Probably." Justin shrugged. "Least we're both crazy."

Brian laughed and rolled on top of Justin. "Think we can be loud enough for Kyle and Bastian to hear without waking the neighbors?"

"I donno. We could try." Justin put his finger to his lips and quickly rolled out from under Brian, tip toeing to the door. When he opened it, Kyle and Bastian fell through the doorway and landed in a heap on the floor. "Night, guys." He said as he shuffled them out the door with his foot.

"Night!" Bastian and Kyle singsonged as Justin closed the door.

"How'd you know they were there?" Brian asked with a chuckle as Justin crawled back into bed with him.

"Had a hunch. Plus, I noticed that they both got hard when they saw us on the kitchen table, so I figured they'd be trying to get a listen after you told them you were going to fuck me again." Justin grinned.

"Fuck, you're adorable." Brian leaned down and kissed him.

***

Brian and Justin walked into the pub the next evening, arms wrapped around each other. No one had said anything to Emmett, Ted, or Melanie. When they looked up and saw the happy couple, their jaws hit the floor. 

"What happened to the hate?" Mel asked, her mouth still agape.

"What hate?" Brian asked, feigning innocence. He sat down and pulled Justin into his lap, having found that it felt right to have Justin there.

"They're together. They never hated each other." Jeff answered for them.

"You knew?!" Mel smacked him in the arm. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I promised." Jeff raised his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"He knew?" Brian looked over at Justin and raised an eyebrow.

"Told him the other day when I was on my way to meet you." Justin admitted. "I had to tell someone, and I knew I could trust Jeff." 

"Secret rendevous." Jeff explained as everyone watched on in shock. 

"We got played." Kyle added. "They figured out Operation Cock and they decided to get back at us." 

"When did you find out?" Emmett asked, craving gossip.

"Last night when we found them on the kitchen table, Justin on his back and Brian pounding him for all he was worth." Bastian put in with a smile. "It was hot." 

"I bet." Teddy muttered. "I'm going to get going. I'm tired." He stood and threw some money on the table for his beer. "Have fun tonight, you guys. See you tomorrow." With that, he shuffled out of the pub and into the night.

"Poor Teddy." Justin said. "I think he really liked you." 

"Nah." Emmett said. "I think he just wanted to be the one on that table instead of you. That has nothing to do with like, that's all lust." 

"Ahhh." 

"A round on me, Lindsay!" Brian called to the waitress. When she arrived at the table with beers for everyone, he touched her arm. "Do you get a break? You should come have a drink with us."

"I just might." Lindsay smiled. "I see you got your man."

"Yep. You were right. He was mental over me." Brian pressed a kiss to Justin's neck. "It's all thanks to her that I followed you that first time."

"Thanks, Lindsay!" Justin smiled up at her. 

"Wait a second!" Bastian exclaimed. "Are you saying that it wasn't us that got you to follow him? It was HER??"

"Uh huh." Brian nodded and grinned. "Your plan with the dancing backfired and Justin took off. Lindsay got me to follow him."

"I saw it in their eyes." Lindsay smiled and went about finishing the orders she had to get out so that she could take a break and sit with the group of students.

***

An hour later, they were all drunk and happy. Justin leaned over the table and, slurring, said, "So, Kyle and Bastian, are you two boyfriends or what?"

"Uh huh." Bastian grinned and nodded. He was just as drunk as the rest of them and feeling very honest. "Finally a guy that I don't want anyone else to fuck, and who keeps me satisfied enough that I don't need to trick."

"How cute!" Brian laughed. "Bastian the self proclaimed stud has a new boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Vanderbilt, so do you!" Bastian raised his chin.

"My boyfriend is hotter that yours!" Brian challenged. 

"Nu uh!" Bastian stuck out his tongue. "Justin, babe, you're pretty hot. I can say this honestly because I saw you naked last night. But no one is as hot as Kyle!"

"Awww!" Kyle laughed and wrapped his arms around Bastian's neck before kissing him passionately. 

"Have I mentioned that I feel really weird being the only straight guy?" Jeff said as he watched Bastian and Kyle's tongues move in and out of each other's mouths.

"I could take you on a little tour or Gayopolis." Emmett offered with a laugh.

"Hands off my boyfriend, bitch." Mel threw her head back and laughed.

"We have the weirdest group of friends ever." Justin laughed as he whispered in Brian's ear. 

"And my boyfriend is the weirdest of them all." Brian kissed his blonde soundly. "Wanna get out of here? I feel like keeping Roberto up tonight. Payback for all the fucking straight porn he watches. He has a penchant for lesbians..." Brian shuddered.

"Sure!" Justin jumped up and grabbed Brian's hands. "But we have to sleep tonight. I was dead at class today, not a good thing for the first day of classes."

"I promise you'll be tucked in at a decent hour." Brian dropped some money on the table. "Night, everyone. Mouse and I have to go so we can fuck and he can still get enough sleep to be rarin' to go for school tomorrow." 

"Night, you two!" Their five friends called in unison. 

"Have a good fuck!" Bastian added. "We'll drop by to watch a little later."

"If you do, you'll feel lucky that your boyfriend likes pussy too because I'm gunna emasculate you." Brian threatened as he and Justin disappeared out the door. 

***

"It was nice being able to be with you tonight." Justin said as they were both dozing off after a particularly passionate bout of lovemaking later than night.

"Yah, it was. Makes me kind of glad Bastian and Kyle caught us last night." Brian stroked Justin's back softly and smiled. He liked being able to lay with a guy after the sex, it was new to him. 

"Good night, Bri." Justin yawned. "Mmm... I like you." With that, Justin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I like you, too." Brian said softly as he closed his eyes. "You make me happy," he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
